LoKH: Sacred Wings ::
by Sakura1067
Summary: When Ally sees visions of four traverlers in her dreams, ally and her friends go to Yuko's shop metting them as well. What's Ally's Wish? Her sacrifice? will she discover something on this journey?
1. Introduction

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings

Introduction:

(A crossover Story ~)

As the sun rose in a world called the Country of Hyrule, Ally memories from her past torments her in the weeks that followed her. For the next three days, she describes the visions in her sleep that seems to come true, but, when a new vision appears and tells the moral of a 15 year old boy named Syaoran and his lifelong love Princess Sakura. Something happens to her and suddenly wings from an ancient symbol ghostly appear on her back and she begins to float away from him. He reaches out to her but he didn't grab her hand, they were blocked off from a separated see through mirror. Along with that moral, more visions come to her.

On the third day, she explains to her friends and Princess Zelda what she saw last night. Princess Zelda sends Ally and her friends to the Dimension Witch and tells her what Ally saw, even if people are around. When she gets there, she meets Syaoran and Princess Sakura who was unconscious; two other guys and the dimension witch. What will Yuko tell them? What she say to Ally? What's Ally's wish? Her sacrifice?  
Ally's Journey begins now!

Worlds: (NOT IN ORDER!!)

• Halloween town

• Agrabah

• Jade Country

• Destiny Islands

• Piffle world

• Country of Yama

• Hallow bastion

• Underworld

• Neverland

• Country of Hyrule

• Oto Country

• Rekord Country

• Twilight town  
And Many more!


	2. Memories From The Past

Kingdom hearts, Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me!

Sorry that I took so long for the first chapter, this was rather long since I'm transferring the written side of the story on here...Hope you like the first chapter!

* * *

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings

Chapter 1: memories from the past ~

I breathed harder and harder as I was running as fast I could to the docks, I stumbled on my right leg as I lost my balance and fell. I laid there for a couple of seconds as I quickly got up and ran again, I didn't care about needing oxygen, I pulled a long blue and white cloak over my head and over the top part of my body as tears streamed down both sides of my cheeks. It felt weird running in a blue dress with small white patterns, especially in white dress shoes with a small heel. I looked back at a tall castle that i was running away from, I gasped for air as I stopped and looked back at the castle. I had a worried look on my face as i reached out to the castle, just as I did, I felt a something strange overflowing in my heart, like as if something exploded inside of me and blood was now overflowing and I couldn't stop it. I placed my right hand over my heart as my eyes stared at the castle. "My friends, my family!" I said out loud as my left hand was now mindlessly reaching out toward the castle that was further away from me.

Suddenly, Darkness appeared all around the castle slowly covered the castle. More tears streamed down my face as I over heard a foghorn in the distance, I spun around and ran toward the noise while gasping for air. I quickly ran toward the sound of the foghorn, I skid to a halt and looked around. I overheard the foghorn in the distance, this time it was closer. I ran toward the docks and stopped at the edge, I lowered my head as I realized that the boat full of people was now ten feet away from me, just when I thought it was over for me I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I turned my head seeing a teenager with short brown hair with emerald green eyes looking down at me. " A little girl?" He said to me as I slowly turned my whole body around to face him, he then recognized me. "Your________ _____, the ______ daughter of ______!" I blinked my eyes twice and tightly held onto the cloak that was covering my body. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked me as I didn't say a word while pointing at the castle, woman and children gasped as they also were staring at the castle. Just as he turned around to face the castle, a little boy in green ran up to me defending me from something. All of a sudden, a crowd of monsters charged toward the docks, Everyone began to run toward their homes, a few people ran toward their ships, it was like as if it was everyman for themselves or as if Hell broke lose right in front of us.

"Ally, get on the ship, hurry!" the boy in green told me as he gently pushed me toward the teenagers ship, when I got on, the boy and another child who had dark red hair that went down to his shoulder who wore a green sleeve-less shirt with dark green pants came onto the ship. "Look!" a woman shouted as she pointed at me, "The ________ is leaving!" the towns people were shouting out to me 'Come back', 'Please come back!'. The ship's engine started as we slowly moved away from the docks, "What's wrong with her? why is she looking at us like that?" another woman asked. I had the look that made people think that I didn't have my consciousness with me, it looked like I had a worried, yet, 'no feeling at all' kind of look on my face. I blinked my eyes twice and asked them that seemed to stab them in there hearts, "Who...who are you?". Like as if I had leukemia everybody even the children cried, the woman covered their mouths, men looked away hiding away the pain within their hearts, trying to hold back the tears, "What happened to you ________?" A little boy asked as I looked at the boy and answered, "I don't know, but...I was running away from that castle...". I pointed directly toward the castle as people looked back at the castle. "No," the little boy stated out, "Mama, you don't think...**HE** returned?". He looked up at his mother who quickly held him in her arms and repeated with fear in her voice, "He can't come back, the hero of time defeated him and sent him to the realm of light...HE CAN'T COME BACK, HE JUST CAN'T!! NOT NOW!!!". As I was now ten feet away, the little boy in green who was about my height came up to me and asked me, "Do you know who I am?".

I blinked twice at him and remained quiet for a few minutes, I then breathed in though my clear nose and said to him, "L-link?". A smile rose on his face as he embraced me, "You remembered me! but, but i thought--" he was cut off as I stopped him by placing my small hand on his lips and shown a warm smile on my face, "I can't forget my close child hood friend." I said to him as I removed my hand away form his mouth as he smiled back at me.

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

I slowly opened my eyes as I blinked my eyes while looking around, I was in my room; the sun's light beamed onto my huge window and shined on my plain white walls...I sat up on my master bed as I yawned lightly, the covers from my blanket covered the lower part of my body. I rubbed my left eye as I stopped and rubbed my other eye. I stopped and sighed, "Another memory from my past again..."I said to myself, I overheard birds chirping outside my bedroom window. I smiled as I watched the birds chirp, I yawned lightly to myself as I turned away and walked toward my dresser, I took out a short sleeved shirt with pants that went down to my knees. I placed them on within a few minutes and placed my night clothes on my bed. I turned away and headed out the door, I grabbed my small white backpack along with my black and white shoes and headed outside.

I closed the door behind me as I sighed lightly and headed south where the large fields were. "Ah! It's the Brave-heart!" A Little kid cheered out as people noticed me and waved hello to me, I waved back to them. "Hime-Sama!" A little girl cheered out as she gave me a purple stuffed bunny rabbit, it had long arms and legs, the ears were also long; the ears went down to the rabbits shoulders, and it was sowed on pretty good, it'll probably hold on for at least five or six years. It had black small ovals for its eyes, a small pink nose, a fluffy tail, and an " X " for its mouth. "Thank you so much!" I replied back to her, the little girl giggled as she watched me head toward the fields, "I want to be a Brave-heart when I grow up!" the little girl said to herself, I over heard her as the guard noticed me and opened the large doors that lead outside the castle walls. I still held onto the stuffed rabbit as I ran onto the dirt field toward a large tree that was about three to six miles away from the castle.

It took me about five minutes to get there, I looked up seeing Miles gadgetsthat was placed all over this large tree, There was a large tree house that was made out of Technology thanks to Miles, the tree house was about ten to twenty feet high, right in front of me was a elevator door that lead straight up into the base, miles also made an old elevator swing that had handles on all sides of the rectangular base, however, there was a large rope that was connected to a rolling gadget that also leads to the base. I got into the elevator swing, grabbed the rope and pulled myself up into the base, the Freedom Fighters headquarters.

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

"Charmy!!" Someone yelled out as Charmy Bee flew away from one of the rooms from the second floor, he held a black dry erase maker in one hand. Knuckles ran out of his room and jumped off the second floor onto the hard polished wooden floor and ran past Amy Rose who giggled lightly. She was Sitting on a bench, she was eating her lunch which was a ham n' cheese sand witch, good thing she covered her mouth while eating. She took a bite out of her sand witch and looked to where the elevator swing was, she gasped lightly when she saw me coming up. "Ally is here!" Amy cheered out, I sighed lightly to myself as I walked past Amy rose who took another bite out of her sand witch. "You could have use the elevator Tails," Miles stated to me, I shrugged my shoulders, "I could have, but felt like using that anyway." I replied back. Charmy suddenly hid behind me as Knuckle skid to a halt right in front of me and told me, "Quit hiding buzz boy! You know Ally won't probably be here to protect you!!". "Alright, alright, what's going on?" I asked him, "This is what he did to me!!" Knuckles shouted back as he pointed at his forehead, charmy wrote on his forehead, "I R BAD! SPANK ME HARD!!". I turned my head half way looking at Charmy, He looked away and said, "He started it!".

"Charmy, you know you're going to get yourself in trouble, and knuckles is right..._for once_ that I won't be here to get you out of problems like this, this your problem and you should finish it, it's not my fault I get caught in these situations." I said to him.  
"But-"

"No charmy, you left me no choice, I'm going over your head."

"No, you wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I will dare myself to do this, besides, I have enough problems for myself, don't pressure it." I walked to where Sally Acorn's room was and knocked on her door, I heard her voice telling me to come in, I opened the door and closed it when I got into her room. "Oh, hello, Ally, what's wrong?" Sally asks as she was fixing her beautiful red hair. "I can't take it anymore, Charmy's at it again and he expects me to get him out of problems like this." I explained. Sally stopped and glanced at me through the mirror, "What did he do now?". "He wrote something stupid on Knuckles's forehead again.". "I see," she answers as she stands up, she turns and faces me. "I know you don't want to let the problems you have pressure you, and I think you handle Charmy too easily, you might need to go a little more harder on him." She tells me. "But he's six-years old, how I'm I suppose to treat him when the person who nearly killed three three months ago who is now sealed away from this realm--Why should I babysit him when I have that horrible feeling that the seal I placed around the man who almost killed me will shatter to pieces within a few more months?!" I shouted out.

Silence fills the air in Sally's room, she knew I was right, The seal I placed around the man who tried to kill me three months ago will probably give out and shatter into pieces. She was there when I first sealed him, it happened to be the final battle moment; the sound of small waterfalls filled my mind as I remembered it all, I close my eyes remembering it all. How the whole rock floor crumbled bit my bit as he was slashing his sword at me...how the water slowly raised up to my ankles and stayed there for long periods of time, we were fighting on top of the castle floor as water fell from the sky onto the hard ground. He was about to strike me when I knew what to do, I quickly moved away from him. He stabbed the hard rock, he glared at me. I placed my hands over my pendent as it shinned brightly before my eyes, my hands made a small triangle as I moved my arms away from my pendent. As he was walking toward me, a ball of light appeared in the middle of my hands as my light began to stretch out its multiple long arms around him, it completlycovered the lower part of his body- he was unable to move his legs. That was when he grabbed my neck and tightly squeezed it with his right hand, I felt his dark magic on my neck as I couldn't move from that spot, my heartbeat gets faster and faster by the second. My light was now half way up his shoulders, his darkness now seeps into my skin as I couldn't scream my lungs out. Just when my heart was about to explode, my light begin to cover him completely, his right hand was now covered by my light and was pulled away from me. my light begins to form a large barrier around him, he screams as loud as he could as the royal families daughter, Princess Zelda along with the sages, pulls him into the realm of light where he cursed us and wanted revenge. His dark magic left huge black marks on my neck as I finally let my arms drop, his dark magic that seeped into me began to fade away, my heart begins to beat in a normal pace.

The markings from him still remain on my neck, but is now covered up; I wore a large purple choke collar (no spikes) that covered my neck half way, my pendent now remains on the choke collar...I can't take off the golden ball that holds my pendent in place, but I can only take of my pendent. "I have to get out of here" I said to her as I opened my eyes. "I know, but when the seven sages forced him away, he used his magic and formed a dark barrier around this world, the townspeople can't see it, but you, our friends including myself, we can see it." Sally explained. I slammed my left fist onto the side of her wall, "How much longer will the dark barrier break, if it takes a few more months, he will come back...the towns people won't be able to leave this place if the barrier is still around!" I stated to her. "Silver said that the dark barrier will break in three days." Sally said to me as I nodded my head. "I'll handle Charmy for you, in the mean time, why don't you call it a day, explore around and rest...the whole gang will check every spot tomorrow." Sally explained to me, I nodded and left her room. I ignored Charmy who flw right in front of me, I lightly pushed him away and headed toward the elevator doors, when I entered into the elevator I turned around giving everyone the look that I need to be alone, the elevator doors began to close as Amy ran up the doors and reached out to me. sadly, the doors closed on her.

.:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:. .:.~•*•~.:.

I sat down on the edge of a hill watching the clouds move away from me, I was about at least ten feet above the ground, my feet hanged over the hill. A soft breeze blew from the est toward the western part of this world, taking dead leaves that fell from the trees along with them. '_A cold polar wind is blowing from Snow-peak..._" Spoke my mind as I instantly thought of the wet snow on the cold ground and strong polar winds blowing from the east and west sides of the world. I sigh once again as I longed to go to another world...to get away from the man who is on the other side of the sealed barrier. I shook the image of the man inside the seal away from my mind as I laid on my back. I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of flowing water pass in a nearby river. A few minutes later, I fell asleep, drifting away from the world I was in...

Silence filled my ears as I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a different world, "_What the?_" spoke my mind as I glanced around. I was in a small home, looked like I was in a dessert area. the kitchen was nearby, I was on someones bed. I immediately sat up as I saw a picture of A little boy and a man with brown hair, he wore glasses and wore archaeologist clothing. the boy also had brown hair and amber eyes, he wore a dark green short sleeved shirt with white pale pants. "_Am i in some body's house? or is this a dream?_" my mind asked as I overheard the door handle being turned in both directions, I yelped as I took cover, but I couldn't get off the bed, it was like I was stuck there. the only thing I could use was the large green blanket that was right next to me. Just when I grabbed it, the door handle turned and the door began to open. "Oh crap!" I yelped out loud covering my lower part of my body with the blanket.

.:. •*• End of chapter 1 •*•.:.


	3. Sudden Dream

Kingdom hearts, Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me!

* * *

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings

Chapter 2: Sudden dream~

-----

_I immediately sat up as I saw a picture of A little boy and a man with brown hair, he wore glasses and wore archaeologist clothing. the boy also had brown hair and amber eyes, he wore a dark green short sleeved shirt with white pale pants. "Am I in some body's house? or is this a dream?" my mind asked as I overheard the door handle being turned in both directions, I yelped as I took cover, but I couldn't get off the bed, it was like I was stuck there. the only thing I could use was the large green blanket that was right next to me. Just when I grabbed it, the door handle turned and the door began to open. "Oh crap!" I yelped out loud covering my lower part of my body with the blanket._

-----

I quickly covered myself with the blanket as a boy came into the house and closed the door behind him. Does he know that there's another person here?? I pulled away the blanket that covered my face and watched him. It was the same boy in the picture, only older and very cute. He wore a black sleeve-less tank top, and dark green pants. I wanted to get a closer look at him, but made the bed squeak a little. He gasped lightly to himself and looked around, I covered up while he was looking. He walked over to the bed and noticed that the blanket was at a different spot than where he placed it. Just when he lifted the covers, the determined look on his face disappeared. I was looking up at him, half brave half scared...I didn't want to know what he was going to do with me. When he reached out his arm to where I was, it made me shriek. But when he did that, his arm went right through me. "hoee?" I said out loud. It was like I didn't exist where he lived, I heard someone knocking on his door, we both turned and looked at the door at the same time. "Coming." the boy said out loud as he walked toward the door, how he said made me squeal like as if God let him come down to the world he lived in and became sexy like Justin Timberlake...only, much younger and different hair style and color.

Just when he opened the door, A girl jumped toward him and squealed out, "Syaoran!". "Whoa!" He cried out as he grabbed her before they both fell to the ground.I covered my mouth with both of my hands as I watched them, listening to every word they said to each other. "Welcome home! How was the dig at the ruins? Did anybody get hurt? You didn't get a fever did you? Have you been eating properly?"she asked him. "Yes, It's all fine your highness." Syaoran said to her. She pulled a face, "I told you not to call me that!" She protested to him. "But, princess...". "I told you to call me Sakura!" She told him, I giggled. That so reminded me of Princess Zelda when we were kids. "Yes, your H- No! I-I mean- O-okay."Syaoran studdered. Sakura gotten extra closer to him, he backed away a few inches away from her," 'Sakura'!" She tells him, "S-Sakura." Syaoran said correctly at last, Sakura's smile was so cute. Just when I closed my eyes, I heard nothing but the silence.

.:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:.

I opened my eyes as I gasped lightly, I quickly sat up as I glanced around, I was back in my country. "_What was that?_" spoke my mind as I sighed thinknig back at it, "_Was that...a dream? If it was, then which parts were the dreams?_" asked my mind as I was trying to figure that out, I noticed that it was already night-time. the thought of the monsters that come out of the grounds here made me get up and head to the castle town, back to my house. About half way there, I heard something behind me further away, I look back seeing a monster following me. I shrieked as I ran faster toward the castle town. A few minutes later, I got there just in time as the guards closed the door behind me. The doors are strong enough to hold back monsters-even if there huge monsters. I ran toward my house as I skid to a halt right in front of my door, I opened the door as I entered into my large house and closed the door behind me. I sighed in relief that the monster didn't catch me, just when I took at least three steps, I heard music in my house.

_**["Stare at the sun" by MuteMath]**_

How, How?  
_**Are we off on a tangent again  
Oh we say what we say  
And the poison is breakin our skin **_

I looked around and noticed that it was my MP3 player was playing that song.

_**Blame what's to blame  
It's an argument no one can win**_

Cause at best, we don't know  
And it's wearin us thin

**_And we stare at the sun  
But we never see anything there  
Just a glare has become  
All that we'll ever see there  
And we stare at the sun  
But we never see anything there  
All of nothin's become  
All that we'll ever see there _**

I ran into the living room, nobody was there nor my MP3 player was there.

**_Cards, we are cards  
And we spun around on the truth  
Maybe we don't need to know  
Any more than we have to  
The sky is always wondering  
What are these arguments about  
You think we'd of noticed  
Our eyes are burning out  
We should've learned by now _**

I ran into the dinning room, nobody was there. I ran into the kitchen, nobody was there either.

_**And we stare at the sun  
But we never see anything there  
Just a glare has become  
All that we'll ever see there  
And we stare at the sun  
But we never see anything there  
All of nothin's become  
All that we'll ever see ever see **_

I ran into my room seeing my MP3 player put on loud, I went over to turn it down when I noticed somebody was in my room, I turned and faced the person there. I left my Mp3 player on as we both stared at each other.

**_We stare at the sun  
(and we stare at the sun)  
But we never see anything there  
Just a glare has become  
(just a glare has become)  
All that we'll ever see there_**

**_It's all that we'll ever see there  
_**

**_And we stare at the sun_**

.:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:.

The song stopped, I pushed the pause button and turned the volume down, I glanced at the person in my room, he was standing where darkness was. When the guy took three steps out into the light, I sighed in relief. "Roxas, don't do that, you know that gives me a heart attack if it was somebody else other than you!" I said at last as he laughed lightly. He wore his regular clothing from Twilight Town, Black and White checkered clothing with black and white shoes, his hair was blond and stuck up on the left side of his head, he had a few bangs, at least that's what I thought, with blue eyes. "Also, why would you turn up the volume on my MP3 player when its nighttime already?" I asked him. "That I can explain," roxas said at last, I rolled my eyes, "first off, I loved that song, so i had to turn it up. Second, I wanted to keep an eye on you, Sally's orders...also Sally told me that you have a rough day with Charmy." roxas said to me. I sighed as I nodded.

"Look, I know that he's six years old, but, he doesn't realize that He can't be stupid when it comes to saving people who are afraid of those monsters out there..."roxas said to me as I sat down on the side of my bed, he sat right next to me, "Just remember, that was us when we were little...acting stupid back then, but he'll realize that he has to act properly instead of an idiot who doesn't have a brain." Roxas explained, I giggled. the thought of that made me think of a Quote from the movie 'Wizard of Oz', "_If I only had a brain~!_". Roxas sighed as he laid back onto my bed, "Silver said that the dark barrier around this world will break within three days, and when it's broken...we'll be free to run away from the man behind the seal..." Roxas was quiet. I glanced at him, his eyes were still open, his eye color turned a little darker. "Hey Tails," Roxas said at last, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" I asked. "Remember when we...i mean the whole gang arrived into the world that never was, and you began to glow..." Roxas asked me. I nodded. "Do you still remember how you lost your memories?"He asks me. I shook my head.

I can't remember from that...on the day I lost my memories happened to be three months ago, we arrived in the world that never was, I remember a beautiful bell ringing in the distance, I remember that I was floating in the sky toward the castle that never was, I remember that Sora and the others were calling out my name far away from me...I woke up on the floor where Kairi was, she was running away from someone in the castle and she found me here. I remember following her and seeing one of the Organization 13 members. I fought with the monsters and led her to where Sora and the others were. When we all got up to the top of the castle, I remember seeing A symbol of a heart with small wings with a crown. When I touched it, everything began to glow around me, and when I turned to face Sora and the others, I reached out to them. But then...I can't remember what happened after that... I woke up in another area and saw my friends who shed tears before my eyes, I rested my back in Sora's arms, he probably grabbed me or held onto me when something happened to me. Namine' told me that I lost my memories, but all the memories I collected before this happened stayed with me. the other memories turned into card-like memories and scattered out to different worlds. I was still confused of what happened back then...

"I see..." Roxas said at last as I said nothing, I wanted him to change the subject, I didn't want to think about that anymore. "The Symbol that you touched back then is carved onto your pendent..." Roxas explained to me as I took off my pendent and looked at the symbol, it took me ten seconds to put it back into the ball part of my necklace. I yawned lightly to myself, "Tired?" He asks me. "No kidding, Sherlock." I said at last as I snapped my fingers at them and showing him the door. The obeyed as he sat up and pushed me back onto my bed with just one hand as he walked toward my door. "Hey," Roxas said to me, "Tomorrow were going to check Ordon Village, when you get there, Sally will tell you where to go, okay?"he explain to me. "yeah." I said to him as he opened the door and closed it behind him. I turn off my MP3 player as I yawned once again, I turned off my lamp post and pulled the covers over my head.

End of chapter 2~

* * *

Yes I know, this one was too short, i'm so sorry about that....oh well, i'll try to go longer on the next one, the next two chapters is where it will all begin!


	4. The sudden Visons

Kingdom hearts, Legend of Zelda, Sonic, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle does not belong to me!

* * *

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings

Chapter 3 :The Sudden Visions~

-----

_"I see..." Roxas said at last as I said nothing, I wanted him to change the subject, I didn't want to think about that anymore. "The Symbol that you touched back then is carved onto your pendent..." Roxas explained to me as I took off my pendent and looked at the symbol, it took me ten seconds to put it back into the ball part of my necklace. I yawned lightly to myself, "Tired?" He asks me. "No kidding, Sherlock." I said at last as I snapped my fingers at them and showing him the door. The obeyed as he sat up and pushed me back onto my bed with just one hand as he walked toward my door. "Hey," Roxas said to me, "Tomorrow were going to check Ordon Village, when you get there, Sally will tell you where to go, okay?"he explain to me. "yeah." I said to him as he opened the door and closed it behind him. I turn off my MP3 player as I yawned once again, I turned off my lamp post and pulled the covers over my head._

-----

It was now six o'clock in the morning, on a Thursday...Everything was so quiet today, I was sleeping away drifting off into nothing-ness...that was, until I heard someones voice right across from me. "We invited you to come and live with us when he passed away! Why didn't you?". I recognized that voice, I pulled away the covers that were over my head and saw Syaoran and Princess Sakura. "God Dang it! Not again!!" I shouted out loud, but they didn't hear me. I groaned as I had to listen to their conversation while sitting on Syaoran's bed, it was comfy though so I didn't feel like moving. "I would have felt weird living in a castle." Syaoran replied back to her.

"It's not weird! After all, we've been friends since we were kids!"

"Your royalty! I'm a commoner! Commoners can't live in the castle, besides," the teenager explained as he continued,I can afford to live on my own with the money from the dig.". "But..." the princess said to him grabbing a small part of his bottom left shirt gently tugging it, "You're always at work, we never get to see each other anymore. It's lonely." The princess says to him with a worried, yet a sad look on her face. Her cheeks were turning pink as she asked him, "Isn't it lonely for you?". "It's lonely," the boy replies back to her as he continues, "But excavating those ruins was for both me and my dad-". "yes, i know, your dearest dream. I understand, but still...I miss you when you're gone, when I'm in the castle at night, when it's time for bed, I wonder what you're doing at the very moment. I wonder if you ever find the time to think of me a little." She explains to him, he smiles sweetly and tells her," I _do _think of you! And I wonder, 'What's Sakura doing now?' ".

"Aww,so cute! I wonder if some body's out there for me..." Spoke my mind as I kept listening to them. "Um, you know, I...I mean..."Sakura stated as her face was now red, she lowered her head and said in a shy voice, "There's something I wanted to tell you...". Syaoran had a confused look on his face, What is it?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, her hands were over her heart as she breathed in and said to him, "Um, um...I...Syaoran, I love--" She was cut off by the castle bells as they both fell, even I was startled by the bells, I didn't expect to hear bells that loud! the bells sounded like large gongs that are being hit at least twice. What did I expect to hear? Large booming speakers that imitates that sound of bells but rap beats instead?? I covered my ears as I fell to the floor as well, it felt like I was going to have a panic attack before I covered my ears.

I opened my eyes as I noticed that I was back in my room, on the polished wooden floor, everything was spinning before my eyes. I covered my eyes as I swayed back and forth because I was so dizzy. I stopped moving a few seconds later, I removed my hand away from my eyes as I looked around...the room wasn't spinning anymore. I sighed in relief. "_What that a dream?_" My mind spoke as I quickly sat up. "_Or was that a vison?_", I let my mind wander off as I stood up, my right arm was in pain since I landed on it, it began to ooze out blood. I placed a long bandage wrap over my right arm from the edge of my shoulder down to where my elbow was. I looked back onto my bed, I noticed that the stuffed rabbit was hanging over the bed. I gently grab it and hold onto it, i then glanced at my MP3 player, it was fully charged, I smiled..."_Now I can listen to it for the whole month again!_" spoke my mind as I took my blue MP3 player out of the charger, I placed my small white headphones into my MP3 player and placed them both into my backpack pocket, I also placed my small black portable speakers into my backpack. The backpack Miles made me was a small Black backpack with blue stripes with five white pockets; I was able to hold all my weapons from my previous journeys; clothing (wither the clothing were from another world or not...); and many other things...even though it looks like asmall backpack, it can hold a lot of things but isn't heavy at the same time. I put on a black sleeve-less shirt with a small white shirt that went halfway down to my knees, I wore black skinny pants that went to my knees with white slip-on shoes. I also changed the color of my choke collar to black. I combed my hair and headed out to Ordon Village where the others were, but first, a quick stop to the Base.

I headed into the mechanicroom as I turned on the switch, as the lights went on, everything was untouched. A lot of Miles' tools were hanging on the wall, some one the metal desk below the hanging tools. There were a few boxes in the right hand corner that said on the boxes "_Tool parts_", some of the boxes were unopened...I took two steps in and called out, "Chip!". I heard something fall ahead of me, then, a small red creature with white paws and a white tummy came up to me holding a chocolate candy bar in his hands. He had small green wings and a shinny green pearl around its neck. "Hey Tails!" Chip exclaimedas he held out the bar of chocolate in front of me, "Want some Chocolate?" he asked. I gently took the chocolate bar from his hands and motioned him to come with me. "Alright! Were going on an Adventure!" Chip exclaimed happily once again as I grabbed ten small keychains, a bag that I placed around my waist and headed outside.

"Where are we going today?" Chip asked. "Were going to Ordon Village, then Karkilio village, and Lake Hylia and the last place will be Gerudo dessert." I explained to him as he then asked me;

"What about tomorrow?".

"Tomorrow, were going to check Hyrulecastle and on the barrier, the day after tomorrow, the barrier around this world will shatter and The Freedom Fighters Gang will be able to help those in need while I go to different worlds searching for my memory shards."I explained to him, I took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Can I come?"

"Of course!"

"Whew, I thought you were going to leave me..."

"Nope, I created you Chip, I can't leave my best creation alone."

Chip smiled as we were already in the ordon village, I saw Sonic and the others up ahead. They were talking to the mayor of the village, when chip flew toward them, Amy rose and blaze looked back and saw me, a smile rose on Amy's face as she ran up to me giving me a friendly hug. Blaze walked up to me holding a clipboard in one hand while the other was on her hip, the others came up to me and explained me what to do.

.:.•*•.:..:.•*•.:..:.•*•.:.

Long story short since I don't want to bore everybody who's reading this, Amy and I were on duty to check on the other places to see if everything was okay, there was a few monsters near the Eldin bridge but we defeated them within a couple of minutes, that was until a monster shot me in my right arm with a arrow, apparently, the monster was aiming at Amy, but I stood in the way taking the shot in the arm. We both headed to the clinic, Amy had to wait outside since she didn't like the old grouchy man that couldn't even help a Zora child that was hurt, she kept telling me, "_Go to House, he can take the pain away since he's YOUR doctor! Do not go the stubborn old man, remember the last time we went to him, he treated your arm, but the last few days, your arm was numb and was paralyzed for the last two weeks...don't go to him!_". But I ignored her as I went inside. A few hours later, he treated my arm and told me that the arrow hit my arm muscle, I can't tighten my right arm for at least a week...he said it will probably go away within four days. But anyway, after that problem, every area we checked was in good condition. It took us at least two hours to get back to the base since the last area we checked was the Gerudo Dessert. When we got there, we spent the rest of the day doing nothing but but watch over the two barriers: the barrier that covers this world and the barrier that covers the man inside... thirty minutees later after I was told that we can spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing, I walked roamed around Lake Hylia. My thumbs hooked on my belt pockets, my head held high, my mind above the clouds into the heavens. I sigh deeply as I lower my pointy ears and glanced at the beautiful green grass. Garatina flowers bloomed in the Ordon area; the karkilio village and the hyrule castle area.  
Garatina flowers were my favorite flowers in the whole world, not just because the flowers bloomed purple, red, and blue petals, it's also because there flowers grow in only four-seasoned worlds. they bloom through Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter (These flowers stand up into the cold, which is very rare to see flowers bloom in the winter). It's very rare to see flowers bloom in the winter, most flowers wilt and die in the winter, but Garatina flowers strongly hold out in the winter.

Once every year, there's a Garatina festival held in hyrule castle town, my childhood friends Green, Red, Blue, and Vio (the Four links) always give me Garatina flowers, Green tells me that most of these flowers are for the Royal Family, especially Princess Zelda, Princess Elise, and the royal twin brothers Jake and Michael. The Priest who was always bythe royal family, knew my parents as well. His name was James. James would always tell me stories when I was young, now it's my time to do things while the time of passing slowly comes. I'm a grownup now, and since my parents are away, I have to do things on my time- even if it means to put the food on the table, or head to the temple where I pray that my memory shards aren't used for Evil's sake. Huh? Where's Princess Elise? She went to other worlds to get away from Ganon--I mean...**His** dark magic. She has an ability to see things in her dreams, which other people call them "Dream-Seekers".

Since she was able to do that, I too, was able to see things like that, I have no idea why but..._strange things_ has been happening to me, and no one knows why. I glanced at the sky; it was already noon, the clouds began to turn colors; red, orange, and yellow along with the sky. The sun was now setting between the earth and the sky, gosh, time _does_go fast! I headed back to the base, which was twenty to fourty, I needed the energy for my legs anyway...As time passed me by, the sun was now giving away the last of its shining light as it descends to the world below as darkness began to cover the skies. I yawned lightly as tears came out of my eyes, I always forget to close my eyes when ever i yawn, it makes me look like I'm trying for no reason at all. I wiped away the unwanted tears as darkness began to slowly to cover the legendary lands, at least I was close to the base, but, when midnight comes, something comes out of the ground and begins to roam around these areas until the sun rises up and gives off its light to this part of the world. People say that they're dead bodies of huge dogs that come out and patrol some of the areas here at night, some say that Ganon's dark magic seeped into the ground long ago and brought back the unwanted dead and turning those that were once harmless creatures to violent monsters that consumes nothing but things that lurk around at night-which includes us humans and animals...but the thing is, I can't stop it, since this has happened long before I was born, the one who was suppose to stop this didn't turn these areas back to normal. An elderly man said that when he was my age, he didn't pay attention to the rumors long ago and was almost eaten by them, he called them "_Rabbid Doogles_" because they won't stop following you like as if they were man-eating creatures that knows where you are (doesn't matter if you're in a tree, it'll climb up and eat you alive...) until you're far away form them. when I reached up to the elevator doors,they swung open as I walked right in. I overheard a low growl from a dog as the doors closed, one of them must have followed me when I was daydreaming about something.

.:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:.

I laid on my back on my bed, covered up in my large white blanket as I stared at the Wooden ceiling for more than three minutes, I blinked every now and then, but kept looking at the wooden ceiling like as if it was going to break any second now. I breathed in through my clear nose and out though it as I turned on my right side. I felt a sharp pain on my right arm--I immediately sat up as I gasped while lightly grasping my right bandged up arm, I forgot that the stupid monster shot me in the arm with an arrow, not to mention that the old grumpy man did something to my arm and made it numb while paralyzed at the same freakin' time _AGAIN_! At least I'm left-handed, people say that those who are left handed can handle things more easily, are more creative...they can probably do anything...but they can't do one thing, it's the one thing that everybody desires..._TO BRING BACK THOSE WE LOVED WHO HAD LOST THERE LIVES_...I left my right arm out as I turned onto my left side and closed my eyes, a few minutes while thinking of nothing, I fell into a deep sleep.

As time passed me by, I opened my eyes as I was now in a giant cylinder capsule that rested on its side instead of the flat part. "God Dang it! Not again!! Who's freakin' idea was this?! Who--I want names?!" I screamed out to the top pf my lungs out to world that I am in thats _clearly_ unknown to me as I lightly punched myself with my left fist while my right arm was unable to move while holding onto the stuffed rabbit. "Grr, wake up!! No more of this, come on, work with me!!" I shouted out as I pinched my stomach; slapped my face at least three to five times to see if I was able to wake up, banged my head at least five to ten times on the hard see through floor, which all failed, _EPIC FAIL_! I stopped doing all this because I know that this is all in my head, this isn't really happening. I'm just dreaming that I'm in another place and whatever I'm doing, isn't freakin' real! I'm probably alone in this dream, which I probably am!

I sighed out loud as I remained quiet for a few seconds, I then felt someones presence behind me. I look back at the person that was behind me, I quickly knew who that was, "S-Syaoran?! What are you doing here?" I asked him, but he didn't hear me. He placed his his hands onto a large circular clear see through mirror, on the other side was Princess Sakura wearing a long white dress that went down to her knees. Tears streams down her face. "Sakura!" I shouted out as I quickly stood up to the see through mirror, when I got up to it, she was already crying away. When I placed my left hand onto the mirror, my hand went straight through it, I gasped as I moved away from it. "What?" I said to myself I looked to the left seeing large chunks of rocks slowly falling from the sky. I looked back to Syaoran and Sakura, Sakura was still crying as Syaoran kept banging his fists onto the see through mirror, but the mirror didn't break, it was like as if the mirror that divided them was unbreakable and it would sand up to almostanything. "What is this? Is this a vision? or a--" Just before my mind could finish the statement,beautiful long white wings ghostly appeared and extended behind Sakura before both Syaoran and my eyes. "This has to be a dream!" Spoke my mind as I noticed that Sakura was being pulled away by gravity, Syaoran reached out to grab her hand, but the mirror that separated them penetrated him to not grab her hand that was also reaching out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out to her. "Syaoran-kun!" She yelled out to him as tears streamed down her face as she still reached out to him, I felt a horrible feeling in my heart, it was like as if my heart was sinking into the darkness within me. "No...this isn't a dream..."I said to myself as she was now moving away from him into the darkness behind her, I quickly stood back up and wanted to help him get Sakura back. I quickly ran straight through the mirror as I forgot that I was also wearing a long dress that went down to my knees with no socks on, only the color of my dress was green. I was now on the other side where Sakura was, I tightly held onto the stuffed rabbit. Just as I jumped toward her and was so closeto grabbing her hand, something inside me felt like it exploded on contact and pulled me back, that force was so strong that it pushed me through the mirror where Syaoran was. I heard Syaoran gasp as he stood up and held out both arms, but the sad thing was that I went straight through him as I landed hard on my back, head first. I then skid across the area where Syaoran was on my right arm, the stuffed rabbit landed softly on my stomach.

Suddenly, a purple aura lightly covered my whole body as my eyes were closed. I groaned as I opened my eyes as I saw futuristic visions along with people's voices echoing all around me. I was floating downward into the dark blue sea, my legs were at least a few inches away from my chest, I was breathing while holding onto the stuffed rabbit. Then the voices came to me along with visions of a group of travelers; Three gentlemen, a girl, and a white creature in different worlds. One of the visons was in a world full of snow, A man with glasses held the girl hostage as the three guys were at least a few feet away from him. "Stay back!" he yelled out holding a dagger below the girls' neck. "All I need is the feather and this tiny town...no, this whole country be mine to control!".

Another vision came to me, A lady wearing black said to one of the three guys, "Even if, you retrieve all of her memories, your relationship with her will never be the same again...the one memory you will not retrieve will be _her _memory of you...". "What! Are you saying that we- Tails's friends won't be able to join her on _this_journey?! That's so dumb! Tails can't do this alone!!" Amy Rose yelled out to the lady in black, "We're the only family Tails has, without us, Tails will be lost and will probably sit in the corner thinking about us and praying that--"

another vision came to me as the setting was now different, they were near a huge lake, "We don't have to dwell on the painful moments, we won't be able to forget them even if we wanted to. If you were to smile and have fun for a moment or two, I doubt anymore would blame you for it...some might even be happier for it." One of the guys said with a small smile.

Then another came to me, this time, the setting was different. this time we were in a house--a huge house. one of the guys were teaching the girl know to make bread, I heard the door slide open as a small light bell ringed. "We're home!" The white thing exclaimed. "Welcome back!" the guy said back with a smile, the girl noticed the boy and said cheerfully, "Welcome back!". The boy smiled and nodded his head back to her. Just then, another guy stomped in grumbling things to himself as a mean expesssion was on his face. "Is Kuro-puppy still mad?" the guy with blonde hair asked. "I told you to stop the Freakin' 'Puppy' talk!!" the man with short stuck up black hair yelled out. the girl leaned over to the boy and asked him, "Did something embarrassing happen?". "Um..." The boy stated as he cleared his throat and explained, "Just before comming back, we stopped at city hall again. Kurogane-san went directly to the expess assessment counter to change our names, but the informant lady said that it would be impossible, the only way to change our names was to _leave_ the country and enter again...and in doing that all the yen we earned will be gone.". I overheard my self trying not to laugh, thats when I realized that I saw myself in these visons.

"_What?...What is this? besides the fact that there visons?_" spoke my mind. "_These are not made up dreams...these things are real...If they are, then...what's going to happen to me further on?_" I asked myself as I closed my eyes while falling downward into the dark abyss...to where the shining light fades away leaving me in the darkness, letting me see unknown visions from the future..._my_ future...

End of Chapter 3~

* * *

Horray, I finally finished this chapter! and the next chapter where everything begins, the price, the sacrifice and the journeyis held and where it begins...


	5. The Price of Memory & teamwork

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and any thing else that crosses over this story does not belong to me! Ally, my character belongs to me, since I created her!

* * *

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings

Chapter 5:The Price of Memory & teamwork~

I gasped as I opened my eyes, I quickly got out of bed and placed on a extra small white tank top that covered the top part of my chest area and a small blue, black and white short sleeved shirt over the tank top, although the shirt showed my skinny stomach. I placed on blue curved fit pants that went down to my ankles with blue, black and white shoes that had a small black heal and was a size 5 (Yes, I got small feet, so what?). I placed on my blue and black gloves on that had the finger parts cut off, the gloves went down to my wrists. I changed my choke collar color to black. I also combed my hair with a small black brush and placed my hair up into a ponytail, I covered up the hair thing with a long blue ribbon. I left the side parts of my hair hang down, part of the hair rested on my shoulders while the bottom part rested on my breasts. the long part of my ponytail was now in between my shoulders and to my breasts, my hair is that long. I held out my arms and opened my hands as my light began to form two ribbons, one on each hand. I placed the ribbon on the right down as I looked in the mirror while placing the white glowing ribbon onto my long hair,I had a little trouble while placing the glowing ribbon around my hair. "Amy!" I called out, within a few minutes Amy Rose ran into my room and helped me fix my hair. "What are you wearing?" She asks me as she places the other glowing ribbon onto my hair but placed the ribbon on the opposite side of my hair. "I saw something last night." I told her, she gasped. "What did you see?" She asks me. I explained everything to her, she was already done with my hair a few minutes later.

"How terrible!" She tells me as she scrambles to my drawer pulling out a white coat that had black and blue stripes on it. "I know! That's why I'm going to tell princess Zelda about this!" I explained as she handed me the jacket, I put the jacket on; it went down to my hips as I buttoned up my chest area (Just to let you all know, even though i'm a skinny girl, I got huge breasts...and they mostly get in the way), The sleeves went down to my wrists covering the top part of my gloves. Amy went toward my bed and grabbed my black and blue backpack; it look just like a regular backpack that you mostly get in stores, but this backpack is able to hold almost all my clothes; stores in fresh food in the pocket on the left side; and is able to hold my Mp3 player along with my lab-top...TAKE THAT WAL*MART!!

Amy placed my clothing's that were so cute, she even placed the one that had one long sleeve on the left side and the lower part of it would probably go down to my hips...except the right hand part, it was made to go lower. It had two opal green jewels; one was on the lower part on the left hand side of the outfit and the other was on the right hand side, it held up one part of the outfit that was probably above my right beast. the outfit was blue-ish green, and I love it so much! She even placed the long matching boots to the outfit. She stored food on the left side of my backpack, and placed my fully charged Mp3 player in the pocket. She was about to zip up the top part of the backpack when I reminded her to put in that one dress that was made for the winter, she took it out, folded it nicely and placed it into the backpack. She then zipped it up, she stood up and spun around and asked me, "Anything else Tails?". I shook my head as Amy handed me my backpack, I placed it over my back as I then headed out the door. Amy followed me outside as everyone noticed what was going on and followed us both toward Hyrule Castle Town toward Hyrule castle.

.:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:.

We were now in the northern part of the town as we all ran past the towns people who stayed out of the way and made a path for us, when we were halfway toward the large dark wooden gates, I noticed that the two guards that we always standing on both sides of the gates weren't there. Right at the door, I skid to a halt and was now right n front of the large gates that were even bigger than me. I tried to push it open with all my might, but the doors wouldn't open. "Open up!" I yelled out banging my hands onto the gates, nobody opened the gates. I think nobody is on the other side. I kept banging my small fists onto the gates while yelling out," You're killing me, you're killing me, YOU'RE KILLING ME!! Open the gates! come on, please I beg you! I need to tell Princess Zelda what I saw last-night!!" I screamed out as a guard overheard my cries and opened the left side of the gate. "I'm sorry Hime," The guard said to me, "Princess Zelda must not see-" The guard was cut off as Knuckles rolled his violet eyes and punched the left gate wide open, leaving no marks on the gate. The guard was pushed hard to the ground a few feet away from us as Amy and I ran in first, passing the guard who was now dizzy from the incident. "We're so sorry about that, but this is an emergency!" I yelled out to the guard as he looked back toward us and watched us enter the castle.

"princess Zelda!" I yelled out as I ran faster while I was in the large living room, the large red carpet lead toward the 20 counted stairs and was split into two different areas; the left side was the bedrooms while the right side lead to the dinning room; the large beautiful garden; A room with 30 mirrors that were from the other side of the royal family...Then the Throne room, the one area were my life had changed forever, and I can't do anything about it. I always tell myself that I want to change my past, but, if I change the past, then...my other friends wouldn't have met me or even knew me in the very beginning. that tragic part of me will never be changed unless if I reclaim all my card-like memory shards, I turned my direction to the right hand side and was now in the large dinning room, I ran past the long table with at least ten chairs where the whole family sat and ate, whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. the memory of me with the Royal family for that one night made my heart ache, I wanted that to happen again, bu no matter how much my heart ached for that to come true...it will never happen, never. I shook that memory away as I ran toward the door pushing it open as I was now outside. I was now in the garden, it was about 30 yards; the bushes that were about 10 feet away on each side was up to my hips and still growing. I was running on a white stoned path, Flowers bloomed on the other side of the bushes, some of them grew where the bushes are and didn't grow on the stoned path; It felt like I was in a small maze. There was a large area that had a small white couch that had a few rose petals on it. There was a small rectangular table, it was made out of the finest wood. there were two white soft chairs that were three to seven inches away form the long white couch.

I remember that I was with the royal family on that day, I remember that Zelda and I were so young back then, we didn't know much back then, when we both look back at those times, we'll tell each other, "_Wow, we were so dumb back then..._". Again, I shook that memory away as I turned my whole body to the left turning to an open door, I ran inside. While running, I heard a piano playing in the distance, I counted...17 notes were being played over and over again, softly and yet slowly. I sounded so beautiful as I was passing through the room of mirrors, I glanced at the mirrors that shown my reflection; I saw myself running the same pace but the clothing I wore was different...in the mirrors shown me wearing the royal family's second daughters' garments; a beautiful royal blue and white dress that had no sleeves, long white gloves that went pastmy elbows, small white heeled shoes. On the dress, there were golden marked pieces of armor on both shoulders; there was a golden marked belt that held a small white drape that went down halfway to the bottom of the dress, there was a symbol on the bottom part of the drape, but I couldn't see it since I was running. But there was a small golden crown around my forehead; there was also golden marked pieces around my choke collar and there was another necklace around my neck, but this one wasn't gold; it had a small sliver chain and held a metal steel, inside the metal steel was a light blue-light purple teardrop, it was the same color just like my eye color; it was glowing a beautiful purple-blue color. my hair was left swaying behind me, before I was going to stop running, I ran through an open door and was now out of the mirror room.

I gasped lightly as I looked back at the mirror room, I looked away when I saw Amy rose following behind me, although it looked like it was Knuckles that catchedup to me. I was now running on the royal blue marblefloor, which happened to be my one worst enemy. I looked straight when I saw Princess Zelda in the throne room looking at a music box that played that same piano like song over and over. I was now running out of breath, I stumbled on my right leg which happened to be my bad leg, while falling, I somehow landed on my injured arm and skid at least three to eight inches before stopping. I heard Zelda gasp as she looked my way seeing me on the ground, breathing harder and harder.

"Ally!" Amy Rose screamed out as Zelda closed the music box and held it in her arms while running towards me, Amy was the first to get to me without falling, She noticed that my right arm was bleeding again, this time, a lot more blood oozed out than before. "Ally! Are you okay?" Zelda asks me, I tried so hard not to shed tears or scream, the stinging pain was a horrible feeling and it actually felt like it was broken. I slowly sat up and noticed that Zelda was right next to Amy, "Princess Zelda," I said to her, She blinked her blue eyes and had a confused look, her blue eyes seem to look like the ocean with just one glance at her eyes." Forgive the interruption but," Before I could finish, the others came in. Knuckles was leading the way, but when his shoes met the evil royal blue marble floor, he stumbled on this left foot and fell flat on his face as he skid across the floor. Then, everybody except Silver, Shadow, Sally, Sonic and Miles were skidding around the throne room. Almost everybody stooped, victor slipped and fell, Rouge was able to stop, so did cream, Espio and the others. Charmy didn't set one foot on the marble floor since he was able to stay flying in the air for many long periods of time.

I shook my head as I turned back to Zelda," I saw something last night, it was about a boy and a princess separated from each other by a circular see through mirror, before he could do anything, wings appeared on her back and she was pulled away from him. When I tried to grab her hand and bring her back down, something within me shattered and pulled me back to where the boy was, when I landed into the ground, I saw visions from the future...my future."I explained as she remained quiet while listening to me, Knuckles sat up running his forehead. "Don't move." Zelda told me as she placed two fingers onto my forehead, I felt a strange power ran through my heart, soul and through my brain. Her eyes were closed as she was also glowing, just when she was getting into the visions, something within me shattered and **_HIS_** dark magic began to seep out. Zelda gasped as she opened her eyes, she quickly moved her fingers away from my forehead, suddenly, my neck began to sting as _his _darkness began to cover my heart. I covered my neck with my hands as everything began to fade, everything was so blurry and I could mostly tell who was who. I lost control of my body as I fell on my injured arm again, I was unable to move as I saw dark sparks come out of my pendent and was hitting every part of my nerves.

I heard Amy, Sally and Cream screaming as I tried to hear what Zelda was saying. She was breathing out through her mouth like as if she lost control her air supply within her and couldn't breath...it was also like something was caught in her throat and she couldn't talk as much."I saw a few more visions...in the future..." She was coughing for a few seconds, she then stopped and told us, "everyone...It's time for you all....to leave this caged world." She clasped her hands together as a ball of light appeared in front of her hands, the light stretched out its multiple arms as the multiple arms formed a magic circle underneath us. Cream yelped as she grabbed Cheese, her chao and held it in her small arms. "Where are we going?" Knuckles asked Zelda, she was still breathing very hard as she smiled and said, "I'm sending you all to another world, further away from this world...The person you all meet is called 'The Time-Space Witch'! Tell her everything you saw Ally except the dream of the boy and the princess! Do everything you can to make her believe you!".

She moved her left hand and opened her hand, suddenly, the dream of the boy and the princess was pulled out of my mind and turned it into a card-like memory fragment. "Ally, everyone...you must keep this whole thing a secret, if one of you blurt it out then the people around her will get suspicious of Ally and ask her what she saw. This might be a big conflict in the future, so we must keep it a secret! Got it?" Zelda asked us, we all agreed, I was able to move my body, but _**HIS **_dark magic messed up my heart rate and probably I'm unable to see those visions again. Zelda gave Amy the music box she was holding, she placed the small white music box inside my backpack (If I fall on top of my bag, the items won't be destroyed, Miles made this backpack and he said that the items inside will not be destroyed or will not spoil if I'm carrying food...TAKE THAT WAL*MART!!)

"But wait!" Silver shouted out as Zelda faced him with that small beautiful smile on her face, "What about the barriers, the barrier that covers this world and the barrier that sealed **HIM**?". "You'll be fine, trust yourself, your friends and those around you...You don't need to worry about the barriers anymore." Zelda said to him as I slowly stood up, I was still dizzy and it felt like I'm going to be unconscious for just an hour or two in about ten to fifteen to twenty minutes. The symbol underneath our feet began to slowly activate, during the process, something below the symbol was pulling us in. We were sinking through the glowing symbol, everybody except me began to freak out. "Ally!" Zelda called out, I looked at her as she told me, "The rest of your friends are waiting for you where the Time-Space witch is...Also, that music box was your mothers, she left a few things in there for you to look at, and most of the items in there was from your father!" I tried to listen to the other stuff she was telling me, but something was putting me to sleep. By the time I closed my eyes, I was pulled out of my home country and was now heading to another world.  
"_**Ally, heroine that saved the worlds from darkness's chaos, all our hope now lies with you...When you wake up, you'll be in a different world. But know this Brave Heart, You are not alone, You have allies.**_" A sudden voice explains to me as I blacked out.

.:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:. .:.•*•.:.

I opened my eyes as I looked around; it felt like I was falling into the sea, that never seems to end, I was able to breath. Strange bubbles appeared out of nowhere as they began to rise above me and fade away from my sight; my vision was to blurry since I just woke up a few seconds ago. "_What's happening to me? This feeling...this sinking feeling...It feels like I'm falling, falling...Into darkness...It's so unreal..._" Spoke my mind as I was seriously tired, I wanted t go back to sleep since everything around me looked like a dream. But yet, I remember this feeling from my _dreams_; You know those dreams where it feels like you're falling from the sky; you look down and it seems like falling from the heavens will never end until unexpectedly you hit land...you open your eyes and realized that you fell off your bed while the blanket that covers your whole body is tightly wrapped around you when you kept turning on one side of the bed; it also prevents you to get out of a situation in some dreams where you're trying to get away from something and you suddenly can't get up or move around until you scream the living hell out of you until you wake up realizing that it's a dream...well, the situation I'm in feels like it, only, you don't fall very fast and you're not falling from a cloudy or cloud-less sky, you're slowly falling into the dark part of the deep sea, not wondering when your going to softly land on the ground.

The pose I was in; well, I was falling downward, my back and the back of my head was facing that direction....and by all means, that If this whole thing happened to be a falling dream, the back of my head would hit the hard ground ground first, then my whole body. Which would suck because my weak spot happens to be the back of my head. I noticed that my legs were lightly being pushed up to my chest, my arms were slowly dangling around until they were slowly wrapped around my legs. "_Huh?_" Spoke my mind as I noticed that the unknown area that looked like the deeps of the sea was around me began to form a huge tear drop, holding me inside. At that moment, my heart began to freak out, the nerves on my right arm also reacted and the pain began to feel much worse than before (like as if the long part of my arm bone just snapped in half and I couldn't scream!). "H-Hoeee!" (A/N: Sorry, I liked CC sakura's little shriek in the anime, Japanese version by the way, so yeah, you'll see my Character shriek out saying 'Hoee!' most of the time...BACK TO THE STORY!) I shrieked as I watched the strange bubbles stretch out revealing small parts of the new world I'm in. I frantically tried not to shriek, but it came out a few seconds later...

I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing happened to me, I suddenly felt the ground as I softly landed on my back, my head was now resting on the unknown ground. I quickly sat up as I heard a strange sound along with the sound of rain, hitting the world I was in...no thunder nor lightening, just the rain. the large teardrop that held me inside imploded before my eyes as I felt the rain drops hitting my hood that covered my whole face. The only thing that people would see would probably be my luminous eyes. The smell of rain filled my senses as I noticed Amy rose who smiled at me. "I guess...we arrived in a new world..." Amy said at last as I looked around, but my Hood was in the way so I couldn't see anything in the corner of my eyes... I saw the others who were glanced around, Amy still held onto my backpack that was half full of clothes; food; items (mostly my weapons) and my money pouch that held my allowance along with more than just my allowance (most of it was my families money, but they've been gone for more than three months...I know they aren't coming back to claim the money), it's a good thing that the small bag was closed.

"Wow! What a strange world!" Cream exclaimed as she hid under a tree, she never did like the rain...neither did Amy. "Hey, were not the only group who arrived here!" Rouge stated to us as I looked around, i felt three to four presences behind me as I turned around seeing three gentlemen and a girl who was unconscious. I looked at the guy who wore a long white jacket that went down to his ankles; he had short blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He looked like the nice type; probably nice...probably makes the girls fall for him. I then glanced at the man who wore black and red clothing, he had short black hair that stuck up; he had red eyes that seem to burn through your soul, he noticed that I was looking at him, he stared right back at me, at first i freaked out...but noticed something in his eyes; he was longing for something...he probably was confused and wanted to go back to his world. But yet, he saw the same thing in my eyes..but I wasn't longing for anything, I only wanted to get this over and go back to my normal life. I looked away and saw two familiar people that I've seen before,the boy was kneeling while holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Syaoran...Princess Sakura!" I said out loud getting everyone's attention, the boy gasped as he held her closer to him, his eyes widen from shock. Knuckles glanced at me, then turned to Syaoran, then back at me before he shook his head turning away. "_I don't get this...not one bit!_" knuckles mind spoke, I tried not to chuckle from his statement. "H-how did you know our names?? How do you know the princess's name--How did you know mine?!" Syaoran asked in a shocked voice, I cleared my throat. " I saw you two--" I stopped and remembered what princess zelda told me; "_**Tell her everything except the dream of the boy and the princess...**_". "Answer me!!" Syaoran yelled, "BE NICE TO PEOPLE AROUND YOU!!" Cream told him, cheese, her chao squeaked right after her...Syaoran ignored her as he remained quiet while staring at me with a serious look on his face. I was silent for a few seconds, then said to him, "Visions of you, Princess Sakura, and these two gentlemen beside us came to me last night...".

"A dream-seer?" Someone said to me I turned my head half way seeing a lady wearing a long black dress, it had strange white designs on it. She had long black hair that went down to her hips; her hair was put up in a ponytail...just like the man who wore black and red clothing, she too had red eyes. She looked right at me, I said to her, "Yes, I can also see things from my past as well...", A memory of **HIM**came to me, I shunned it away from my mind. "Can you also see things that inflict you?" She asked. I looked away answering her question, "Yes, in some visions, I'm able to see a few problems that inflict me...it doesn't happen a lot, and most of the time...I don't see it coming". "I see..." she replies to me, knuckles lightly punches my bruised arm, I tried so hard to hold the pain back. I breathed in hard through my half closed mouth, my arm was twitching a little as I gave him an evil glare. He looked away pointing at the group to the left, I turned my head seeing more of my friends. "Guys!" I exclaimed out loud. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Olette...all my friends were here. "Tails!"You're here too??" Sora asked as he ran up to me giving me a hug, I hugged him back. "Yeah, I'm here to tell the Dimension witch that I saw visions of them yesterday." I explained to him as I let him go.

"Were we in a few visions too?" Oletteasked. "A little, were mostly part of this roll--" I was cut off by the others.

"What world were we in?"

"What did we do??"

"Did we help them out??"

UGH! So many questions, not so many answers..."Guys!!" I shouted out, they remained quiet..."I don't know, don't ask me things like that...next thing you know, Syaoran is going to ask me things similar to this..." I explained, Syaoran looked away staring at the wet flower. "_I knew it, he wanted to ask me things like that..._" spoke my mind as I glanced back at the others who had a gloomy look on there faces, I rolled my eyes. "thank you for telling me child." The lady told me as I turned my direction to her. "You're the dimension witch?" I asked, she nodded. Big took out his yellow Chinese umbrella and held it above Amy and Cream, they both ran out of the shadows and headed toward us. "Gosh, you're pretty!" Amy stated. "Thank you." the dimension witch replied back to her. "Alright, enough of this crap!! We're here, Ally told you what she saw, so can we can leave this place now??" Shadow asked impatiently. "You can't leave..."the witch said to him, "Why not?". "because you all came here to make a wishbecome true, but it must be paid by a suitable price." She explained. "These two gentlemen (A/N: She was pointing at Kurogane and Fai just to let you all know...) already told me there wishes, now I must your leader's wish...whoever it may be since there is a a big group of teenagers here." She told us, everyone turned their directions to me. I looked around seeing their attention on me, I groaned while pulling a face. "Whoa, hold on for a second! I'm second in command...why look at me when you're suppose to set your eyes at Sally Acorn?!" I ask. "Because you speak words of wisdom, most of your statements is true!!" my friends replied back to me. "Yeah, a little!!" I sarcastically replied back to them.

The witch was patiently waiting for my answer, I pointed at them and said to him, "I'm going to slap a knot on the back of all of your heads for this, I swear on Nayru for this!!". the boys chuckled; Sora, Axel, Demyx and Hayner were the few that was laughing, i glanced at the dimension witch, then down at the ground...I then thought about it, then said to her, "To get away from someone who is trapped in a barrier in the realm of light, we don't know how long the barrier will hold him...but I have to get away from at all costs while going to different worlds to re-claim my memory shards". "Hmm...that wish is also a strict one, just like Kurogane and Fai's wishes...You all wish to go to different worlds; you all have different reasons, but the method is the same...In order to make the wish come true, All four of you will have to combine your payments..." She explains, I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"then what would my payment be?" the man in black asked. "Your sword." she quickly said to him, he freaked out about the payment and yelled out, "I'll never sell away Ginryu!!". "Wow...that's just like you Shadow, only he's strict about the payment!" Sonic teased, I chuckled stopping two seconds later. "Shut up!! He's a normal human-being while I'm the freakin' ultimate life-form!!" Shadow yelled back, "You won't fight him you won't! I know you won't!!" Axel stated out loud while being funny at the same time. "You do realize that you are all stuck here and I'm the only one in the world who will set you free?" she stated to us, everybody except Shadow Silver, the guys and Amy rose freaked out. "Bullshit!" the man in black shouted. "That's got to be a lie!!" knuckles replied after him. "It's all true!!"The blond man said to knuckles, he spun around and faced him...so did the man in black. "you're kidding!" he stated to him. "My thoughts exactly man." Knuckles said to him. The witch began to poke the man in black's cloaked shoulder. "So what's it going to be tough guy?" she asked, the man grunted as he was quiet for a few seconds. "Dammit!!" the man shouted as he pulled out the large sword that was larger than me and pulled it up to her face, she didn't flinch when he did that. Amy and Cream shrieked and quickly moved away from him. "When I'm free from this curse, I'm coming back for it!!" he yelled out as the dimension witches power took the long sword out of his hands. She then looked at the blond man and said to him, "You're price...is the marking on your back.". the man had a serious look on his face, he then breathed in and said to her, "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?". "it won't." she answered, Hayner snapped his fingers and turned away. "I told you, the price is the thing you value the most..." She explained. I looked up at him; he pulled back his white hood and glanced back at me...He saw my whole face while I was looking at him, he smiled and said "I guess I have no choice...".

The dimension witch's power then took the markings off his back and was now near me. She then turns to me, "Alright Tails, now it's your turn to hand over the price you value the most." she tells me. "I understand miss, umm...". "Call me Yuko." she tells me, I nodded. Tails, your price..." She begins as I gotten a little nervous, I didn't know why I was nervous..."Is the teamwork you have with your friends." She finishes, Everybody except the three guys were confused. "in other words," Yuko explains, "**Your friends will not follow you to other worlds with these three...**" my heart began to sink lower and lower into the dark part of me. "What?!" Sonic yelled, "Are you saying that we- Tails's friends won't be by her side?!". I gasped, remembering that statement in my dreams..." That's a bunch of crap!!" Axel shouted, I heard that statement as well.

Amy gasped, "Tails no! don't pay that price!!" Amy cries out as she grabs the lower part of my jacket, tugging it as hard as she could. "Stop it guys..." Ven said to everybody, but nobody paid attention. "Don't pay that price!" Miles told me, "It's not fair!! We always help her out on journeys like this!!" miles stated out loud. "Stop it guys..." Ven stated again, but no one paid attention to him. "We want to stay by Ally's side on this journey!!" Demyx yelled out, Ven suddenly snapped. "Shut up!!" he shouted out, he walked up to me; placed his hand on my shoulder and told them, "Don't you see? Tails can't handle all the pressure!! You're acting like leches, you're putting all the pressure onto her which makes her it harder for her to concentrate on the problems that she'll face in different worlds!! This is Ally's decision if we come or not!!". Everybody was silent, Yuko was waiting for an answer, I remained quiet as Ven calmed down and looked at me. My hand was on my heart, which was then moved up to my neck, I felt **HIS**dark magic sting my neck...I removed my hand away from my neck and said, "I can't do this on my own without my friends..." everyone looked at me, even Syaoran looked at me and listened to my story..." There the only family I've got...but since Yuko said that she's the only one who can get us out, if I say 'no' to the price, then nothing will happen until I say 'Yes'".

I glanced at Princess Sakura; She had a worried look on her face, her eyes were closed and her skin was getting paler and paler by the minute.

"If I say no, then this girl will die right in front of us...someone so young, lost something precious to her...I too lost something; but at a small age. For the last seven years, the thing I lost was gone forever; my happiness, my sorrow, my pain...everything can tell from my voice that it had happened more than once...Then; three months ago, something went wrong in the world I was living in and I was pulled into darkness, landing in another world unconsciously...making me unable to go back. When I awoke, people who were strangers to me were looking at me, they were looking at my style of clothing. Until one guy, who wore similar clothing, noticing me and lend out his hand to me. He asked me where I came from, when I told him where i came from and my little conflict that became a huge problem...he was shocked that another teenager, like me, was taken away from their home darkness."

"He asked me to come along, I was afraid, but realized that if I go with him, I have a good chance that I can go back home..so I followed him to many wonderful worlds, fighting enemies that were small black creatures that I once called cute, called 'Heartless'..."I heard Sora chuckleremembering that moment, I continued, "while traveling to many worlds, an unknown power came to me from within me; it was my courage...I then realized that I can be strong unless if I believe in myself, when I did, I felt different and I became a different person...and the only chance I can fight was unless if I remembered who I really was. We then arrived in a world that had strange rumors that a strong and a beautiful light feel from the sky landing in places called 'Temples', When we ventured inside the temple, rumors stated that a boss consumed this beautiful light from inside the temple. We reached up to where the boss was and defeated it. To our surprise, it was a small star that held a rare light from within...which made my mind wonder _why would something so small fall into darkness's clutches??_ When I got close up to it, it moved on it's own; it floated toward me and entered into my heart."

"When that happened, ally fell into a deep sleep and never woke up, she was glowing as we tried to wake her up, but she never did." Sora continued as the three gentlemen turned their directions to him, he continued, "We took her to Hollow Bastion; where Donald, Goofy and I met Roxas who arrived there before we did to met Merlin the wizard." Roxas then took over for a couple of minutes, "While ally was, quote by quote, 'playing dead' Merlin told us this that surprised all of us;

'_**This child is not dead, but she's in a deep sleep remembering something. The star that went into her heart held a memory shard...It appears that something happened to her when she was young, she must have lost her memories because someone or something was calling her or wanted her to not live...Each memory shard holds one memory either it was a bad memory or a good memory and a beautiful rare light that came from a gigantic star that soars across the skies once every year, just because the light is rare doesn't mean that it it's weak, that rare light hold a strong power that no one can control...only those who had dreamed with a shattered heart can control its mighty power...either it was a bad memory or a good memory...You must find her memory shards before it's too late and is used for bad things...who knows what people who was once innocent or was evil can do with her memory shard...but if they use too much of the rare light it will soon spun out of control and will be hard to tame. Its like taming a wolf to be a guard dog or a family pet; it will take years or so to trust or control the wolf, same with the rare light...**_' ".

"And when Merlin was done, I woke up; Sora and Roxas explained to me what the star was and what the light was...thus, the journey to search for my memory shards began; we went to many worlds retrieving my memory shards...some were used for evil, most were used for its power...the more we retrieved my memories, the more I began to remember things from my past that had conflicts the future...the journey was almost over when we arrived in a world that was called 'The World That Never Was', we were a few memories away when a beautiful and other worldly sound filled my ears and the air, drawing me toward that world..." I then stopped remembering what happened during that time...I remembered the reason why it happened again, I placed my hand over my heart as I felt a tear stream down my face. I stopped it halfway as I removed it with my left hand.

I glanced back at Sakura, then at my friends...they knew what happened to me back then, but I pushed that feeling away from me as I told them," Even though that my friends are always there for me, I can't stay in this country and wait for the one guy that i'm running away from to come and kill me...I know that he'll seek for revenge when he is freed from his prison..." I paused for a moment as they all waited for the answer, I glanced up at Ven who nodded his head telling me that this is the right thing to do. I breathed in; my heart _was_ nervous when I told them what happened to me back then...my breaths were short and my throat was stiff...my voice box was shaken up due to the fact that I felt like I was going to breakdown any minute...I lowered my head and said, "I'm sorry, I have no choice...but to agree to the terms..."

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

My whole body began to glow as the price came out of me; the price formed into a small glowing fox that looked like a white wolf, it had beautiful wings on it's back; they expanded out at least two feet. The glowing fox began to move away from me and toward the dimension witch, when that happened, it felt like part of me was gone...It felt like my friends faded away from me and only the three guys where the only ones in the world, I fell to my knees as the rain hit my clothing, my hood still covered my entire face.

Sonic came up to me; he kneeled over and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Tails," he said to me, I looked at him as my heart kept sinking into the dark part of me..."When you leave this world, just look back on those memories we all made, and if you are lonely, just smile when you think about us." He told me, I didn't say a word to him, I lowered my head as I felt like Namine' who was always alone in that white room drawing pictures...

Syaoran knew exactly how I felt, he had a sad look on his face when he realized that I've gone though pretty much everything that god throws at me..."Syaoran," The dimension witch said, he jumped and looked at her, he forgot that he was right across and about five to ten inches away the witch. She kept her eyes on him, he didn't say anything, he only breathed in and out through his nose. "Your price...**is the relationship with her**, The thing you value the most is your relationship with her...So that is your price." She explained.

"My price? But how--" Syaoran was cut off by the witch.

"Even _if_ you retrieve all her memories, your relationship with her will never be the same again." She told him, he looked at Sakura who was unconsious in his arms.

_Gosh, that's horriblele_spoke my mind, "What is she to you?" she asked him. He was quiet for a few seconds, then pulled her close to his heart and said, "A childhood friend...and a princess of my country...and someone who is precious to me..." His arms were stiff, almost looked like his arms and his hands were going to be numb from holding onto her...but yet, I remember being in that same state that Sakura is in...but I can't remember if it was Sora or Vio (A/N: Vio is one of the four links...sadly, there still in the country of Hyrule...) who held me close to their heart...I know that Sora is now with Kairi...but I just can't remember who held me in their arms when I was in the same position that Sakura was in...

"She's everythingto me" Syaoran Finished, I remembered that I was sitting in a small round yet deformed pool of water. I stood up slowly as my friends walked toward the Dimension witch and went toward her house...except Sora, Roxas and ven who happened to be my bodyguards (for some strange reason). "Tails," Roxas said to me, I turned around and looked at him, "Even though you paid the price, we're still going to help you out in every way...who knows, maybe this new journey will change our very lives..." Roxas explained as I remained quiet the whole time, I nodded as I walked away from him. "I'm sorry..." I said at last while heading toward the magician who gave away the marking on his back. I pulled back my hood as I let the rain hit my head, soaking my hair along with my bangs. Amy was about to follow when she skid to a halt and ran back to me. she came up to me and hugged me; her height was about to where my stomach was, she grabbed my injured arm as she swung it back and forth...I cringed, I didn't want to scream in pain in front of everybody. When she did that, all my friends scrambled toward me. "group hug! " Demyx squealed like a girl as they did a group hug, I hissed like as if I was a vampire who cringed from the damn sunlight only I was cringing in pain because my arm stung in pain. "Snitches!" I groaned as they complained:

"What! We're not snitches!" Hayner said to me, everyone agreed.

"Oh, really? Who did you point at to tell the Dimension witch their wish?" I sarcastically asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds...

"...Yup!" Axel shouted out changing the subject, I sighed in despair..."**I hate you all for this...**" I said to them like as if I was house himself. "We love you too Tails!! " Everybody replied back except Shadow and Riku who stood out from the rest of them. "I don't know them..."Riku said at last, Shadow agreed. They finally let go at last, my injured arm was now in pain and was needed to be healed badly. Amy handed me my backpack as I thanked her, Big the cat came up from behind me and gave me a death hug*. "We gonna miss you Ally!! Froggys' gonna miss you too!!" Big said to me swinging me back and forth; left and right continuously. He was cutting off my air supply. "Big, you're gonna kill her before she goes with the new guys!!" Amy tells him, he stops moving, I wanted to be unconscious but my body won't let me. He looks at me; one of his furry arms was arund my skinny stomach while the other was around my chest, he was cutting off my air supply and was also making my arms and legs numb.

"Oh!" he says at last dropping me to the ground legs first then body. Axel and Hayner were cracking up, they couldn't stop laughing as I slowly sat up. I was now right next to syaoran, I coughed very hard for air...trust me, death hugs hurt. "man, this is too funny!" Axel stated between laughs. "That's not funny you two!! " Amy told them as hayner shouted out, "Hey Big, if we meet her again give her another death hug, for the memories!". Big didn't say anything as he he looked at me and said "sorry" to me.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked, I lightly grabbed my injured arm, "No...I'm okay, really." I said at last while gasping for air, the blood on my injured arm soaked though my jacket and was now everywhere. I heard Axel laughing still as I splashed water at him, when that happened, he gave me an evil look. "Feeling better now, heart-breaker?" I asked him sarcastically placing my left arm onto my injured arm again, he then pointed at me as sparks of fire went around his arm "I _**will**_ be in a minute!!" he replied back in an angry tone.

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

"even if you retrieve all of her memories, the one memory that you'll never retrieve will be _her_memory of you." Yuko said to him, Axel yawned while glaring at me, he was still pissed because I splashed water on him. I didn't even pay attention to him. "will you still go?" She asked syaoran, he paused as he lowered his head thinking, I sighed lightly as the emptiness within me began to grow along with the loneliness that was similar to Namine's, I paid no attention to the man in black and the magician.

"Let's go." Syaoran said at last as he looked up at the dimension witch with a serious look on his face, "I will not let princess Sakura die, I won't let her!!" He finished as another boy ran out of the house behind the witch; he had short black hair and had worn glasses, he wore black school clothing. his eyes were royal blue. "Eh?! There's more of you!!" He shouted out as he held two small animals in his arms; one was black that had a blue jewel on its forehead and had a blue earring on its left ear, the other was white with a red jewel on its forehead and had a red earring on its right ear. They look like they were able to sit or stand in the palm of my hands. Yuko turned around and picked up the white creature, she then faced us and said, "The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki, mokona will lead you to different worlds, however, Mokona has no control to which dimension you will land in. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However, there's no coincidence in the world, what is there is 'Hitsuzen', and what brought you together was also 'Hitsuzen'..."She explained, I didn't quite get what "Hitsuzen' was, but I got over it when she got to the point:

"Travel between worlds is far more difficult than you can imagine, there are a wide variety of worlds, for example, the worlds where Kurogane, Fai, And Ally's friends came from. You can tell because of what there wearing...In some worlds, the people you know will live a different life-style, and just because you made a friend in one world doesn't mean you have an ally in the next world. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate- not even common sense can't help. There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of liars, worlds locked in constant wars...and you must live through it all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collect all of the fractured pieces of memorys." Before she could go on, she looked at me, "Since Ally gave away the teamwork she had from her friends, you'll most likely see them in different worlds.". Amy was relieved as she glomped Sonic when he wasn't looking, He struggled to get her off. "However, if you help her out in one world, doesn't mean that you can follow her to another world...Besides," She said as she glanced at me. She smiled and said, "you'll have to work alone without your friends and rely on those who are with you, I know you Ally, you can be very sly when it comes to areas that are a little complicated to you...".

I knew what she ment from that, when it comes to things like that, I rely on my friends _way too much_. I looked away when Syaoran looked at me and realized what she meant. Axel chuckled, "She got you there Tails! Ha! Who's the sarcastic one know!?" he asked, my pendent reacted as a small colorful light went across my pendent. the puddle of wet mud that was next to him rippled as it came up and splatted him in the face, a second later, my pendent stopped glowing as the ripples in the mud went away. Axel stood there dripping wet mud that covered his face along with his Organization 13 jacket, he smeared the mud away from his face as he glared at me with his emerald green eyes.

"Who's the sarcastic one now? I think that's me..." I answered back to him, flames shot out him as everybody backed away from him. Syaoran was amazed that he wasn't burned from the flames, he wasn't the only one amazed by that. "Oh, lighten up, you guys won't see me for a couple of days..." I said at last. "Which is a **GOOD**thing for me!!" Axel shouted out pointing at me, "I hope the guy in black beats the crap out of you when you try to tease him!!" He continued, I was sarcastically amazed and yet bored out of my mind.

Yuko came up to me and handed me a green crystal-clear tear drop necklace, the silver chain was about ten inches. "This is a 'Summon-Detector Necklace'…You have to keep this on at all times, no matter what. You can only use this three times in other worlds, if you use this power more than three times in one world, a dark power will come out of that gem; it will use only your powers of elements and shock you. For example, you used up two summon powers and you now only have one summon power left, if you leave to another world, then the last two summons you used will come back. The more you don't summon anyone, the number of how many people to summon will increase. It won't break when you fall on top of it or step on it..."She explained, I nodded understanding everything.

She then glanced at Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai, "Even though the necklace will be around her neck, you guys can also summon one of Ally's friends....here's an example," She stated as she motioned my friends to walk all the way back the wall, they obeyed and went up to the wall. It was quiet for a few seconds as she then breathed in and said, "Roxas". All of a sudden, a magic circle appeared underneath roxas's feet. He gasped as the magic brought out it's multiple arms and covered roxas's body from head to toe. the magic took Roxas away as the magic was now beside Yuko; the magic then faded away as roxas appeared right next to her. "Whoa!" Roxas exclaimed as he looked at himself; he kept making sure that nothing was taken from him..."That is how you summon people..." Yuko began as the necklace she gave me glowed, I looked at it as the color turned from green to yellow. "And the colors let you know that you already called for backup...The more you don't use its power, the more summons you get" She finished.

"How many summons can you get?" Syaoran asked, "somewhere around fifty to eighty..." she answered, he nodded. "That said, are you still determined to see it through?" she asks us, we all agree except Kurogane.

"Sincerety and determination...no matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems you are well provided with both...And so," She began as Mokona began to glow, it floated away from her hands as a small platform of magic appeared underneath Mokona, suddenly, the magic began to extend its long multiple arms around Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and I. Syaoran held onto Sakura tightly, my heart freaked out.

"You may go." She finishes as Mokona reveals beautiful white long wings behind it's back. I quickly place the necklace she gave me around my neck and grabbed my small backpack and had it behind my back. The magic began to activate and grows larger by the second, Mokona opens its mouth as I felt a strong wind pull me toward mokona. I brace myself as the magician grabs my arm and pulls me back. Syaoran and the man in black brace themselves as well, the magician hols onto me as I tightly close my eyes.

"Ally!!" Amy screams out as my injured arm was still in pain, my blood was still oozing out as I ignored the feeling."Hoee!!" I shrieked as I held onto the magician...and at last...I black out.

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

When that happened, I thought of my friends as I looked back into my past...Sonic and I sitting underneath a large tree watching the sunset; Silver teaching me how to control my power; knuckles telling me stories from when he first met sonic...How I first joined the Freedom Fighters...Any and Cream showing me baby chaos in the chao garden on my day off, and how to take care of them...

But when I wanted to think of nothing, I saw someone who looked familiar to me...he was part cat part rabbit; he had black and white fur, yellow eyes...wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with navy blue pants that went down to his black furry knees. He was skinny, like me, he had long ears that hanged down to his knees. He wore a blue cap that had a Pac man symbol on the side...That's when I recognized him.

"Klonoa..." spoke my mind as I fell into conciousness...

End of Chapter 5~

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry about those who waited for this chapter...I had to deal with school, At least its summer vacation...But yet, I have to be prepared for the 10th grade...Hope you like this one, i'll be working on the next chapter right now...it'll be short though, since the next one will be Ally's memories before she wakes up from her concious state.**

**also...yes, I know the ending of this chapter Ally sees a memory of Klonoa, yes, he appears in this cross-over story too...along with Guntz, but he appears probably in the 8th chapter (Only 3 chapters away), Guntz appears further away from where Ally is...but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter ^w^**

**---**

**1*. "Big the cat came up from behind me and gave me a death hug*"- A death hug is a horrible thing to be in, trust me, my friend Shiniya always gives me death hugs and I sometimes end up losing air or chest pain...**

**---**

**Mokona will hand out chocolate cookies if you review!! but besides that, from now on...black Mokona and Mokona will say the previews for the next chapter, which reminds me, I should have done that in the first place--*Glomped by the Mokonas, head slams into desk***

Mokona: Okay! onto the previews~ Ally is still unconscious from what happened and her mind is trailing off into her memories, Syaoran is still concerned by how she knew him and Sakura. Oh no, Ally's little creation came out her backpack and is scared because he doesn't know Syaoran and the others, but Mokona calms him down. What does Ally remember in her past? Who's this Klonoa guy? Ally sees a vision! But does it mean? You'll have to wait when LoKH:sacred Wings~ _Chapter 6: Memories and Visions and dreams!_  
See you then!

**Syaoran**: *looks at me*Mokona, I think you killed her...

**Sakura**: *Worried* that means the story is over!

**Kurogane**: Way to go Manjuu bun, now I won't know what happens next!

**Mokona**: Mokona didn't mean to do that to the narrator!

**Ally(Me)**: =.=;


	6. Memories and Visions and dreams

* * *

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and any thing else that crosses over this story does not belong to me! Ally, my character belongs to me, since I created her!

* * *

**Ally: Hello, this is Sakura1067 here and I survived the mokona's glomp attack from last time *lightly presses fingers onto forehead*, though it still hurts.**

**Mokona: See! Mokona knew that nothing bad was gonna happen to her!**

**Kurogane: Yeah right! and we had to wait for a few days for that stupid headache that came to her!**

**Syaoran: *sigh***

**Yuko: Alright everyone, let's get the show on the road!**

**Kurogane: How the hell did you get here?!**

**Yuko: Ally invited me over here!**

**Kurogane: WHY Ally, out of all the people, why choose her?!**

**Yuko: *ignores him* but anyway, in this chapter, a few of Ally's friends curse most of the time...it was a good thing the narrator rated this story T+**

**Ally: I rated this story because of Kuro-puu, Seifer and Hayner because of there uncontrollable mouths!**

**Kurogane + Seifer + Hayner: What was that?!**

**Sakura: *sadness*I hope nobody cries from this chapter**

**Ally:_ Don't worry, from now on, when Ally, my OC, looks back into her past / or gives Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane hints of who she truelyis...its the viewers / readers job to figure how who Ally reallyis, however, the viewers / readers can't help anybody along the way...if you do, you'll spoil everything and i'll have to put this story on hold. If you want to take a wild guess, plz comment me anytime^^_**

**Tomoyo: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

Legend of Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Wings  
Chapter 6: Memories and Visions and dreams!

As I was slowly falling downward into the dark abyss where those who lost there hearts or lives stray, my heart began to remember the good days before I had to give away their price in order to travel with Syaoran and the others. Those who lost precious things in darkness's realm, cannot see me or hear me. Tears of light streamed down my face as I began to look back in a world called Port Royal; seeing Jack sparrow and my friends riding on his ship, the Black Pearl...

_"Ally! How many times do I have to tell you!!" Jack yelled at me as I turned my head to the left seeing him in the corner of my eye; He was pretty mad at me for some reason, "Stop makin' holes on my ship, it'll cost ya a whole lot of money!!" Jack yelled again...oh, maybe that's why. "It'll survive!" I replied back to him, looking away and staring at the dark blue sea; part of the sea was reflecting the moon's light. "Besides, its not like the bloody ship isn't gonna sink from a small hole that's about the size of a golf ball." I continued, steam began to form around his head._

_"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin' and you'll soon find out that this ship will be damaged with more than a golf ball-sized hole on the deck!!" Jack protested out loud as I heard William turner ( Orlando Bloom ) sigh annoyingly because of Jack whining about this again. I looked away blushing, since I knew Orlando Bloom and Johnny Deep very much, I'm having a fan girl spasm when ever they do stuff like this. I hear Olette and Ven talking further away from me above where I stood, but I can hear them up close since my hearing was sharp._

_"Is Ally okay? She's been filling holes on the ship for more than three days, and you know jack, he gets mad at her even though nothing bad is gonna happen to this ship." Olette asked, ven shrugged his sholders as the shoulder armor on the right side of his arm made a 'clank' sound, which hurt my ears._

_"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just bored right now..." Ven answered her question as their conversation continued:_

_"But where heading to the town right now, how could she be bored at a time like this?!"_

_"because, she's gets bored too easily! and since the ship is going back to the town, it'll take us at least a few hours to get there."_

_"But...Won't ally get sea-sick if she keeps staring at the ocean?"_

_"Nope, she told me that she went sailing in she was a child, but now since her memories are scattered out again, I doubt that she'll get sea-sick...besides," They were quiet for a least a few seconds, "Ally's having a fan girl moment right now..." Ven stated, I gasped lightly to myself, ignoring Jack whining in the background._

_"I-I am not having a fan girl moment!!" I Shout out in protest, ven chuckled, "Then why are you blushing?". I stopped talking and thought of excuses in my head, "B-because I zone out most of the time, I don't have any fan-girl moments!!" I lied, Ven rolled his eyes and walked away._

Suddenly, the memory I was remembering began to blur up and show another memory...it was a memory of me along with my friends in Atlantica...we were merpeopleexploring the area we were in. the girls were sitting on a luge flat rock that ranged out at least seven feet, while the boys were looking around searching for something. As for me, I was sitting at the very edge of a tall rock that was at least ten feet away from the surface, I was thinking about what my next memory contained.

_"hey Tails!" Sora shouted my name from below as I looked down at him, he was holding something behind his back, and it was something shiny! I started acting like a little child, "A present? Oh goodie! What'cha bring me, What'cha bring me?". He chuckled and waited for me to stop, when I stopped, he turned sideways and held out a large blue-ish purple crystal heart. and it had my memory shard inside! "Wow! thank you Sora, for giving me this and my memory back." I said to him as I took the Crystal and hugged him. He blushed._

_"Hey sora! Don't knock her up!!" Hayner shouted from below, our faces turned red. I can't believe he said that to us, I glare at him and told him, "Very funny Hayner! Oh, and watch out for that clamp, you'll never know if it'll snap at your tail - oh wait, you don't have one!" I joked at him, he glared at me not paying attention to the clamp that gotten closer to his gray dolphin fin. "Shut up! You're not any better!!" he replies back to me, I giggled. "If you meet a girl in another world, I'll say the same thing, the same comment to us!" he rolled his eyes before we all heard a loud 'Snap!'. He yelled out in pain as we all laughed at him, he tried so hard to get the clamp off his fin, but nothing worked._

_"Ah, Shaddup!!"He retorted to us all as he kept swinging his fin back and forth for more than a few minutes._

the memory began to blur up again like the last one, and this time, this one happens to be a vision...This time, my friends are not around...this time, it's Syaoran, Kurogane, Princess Sakura and Fai. We were in a world called Agrabah, we were wandering around in the cave of wonders. Syaoran was amazed that everything around him was gold. Sakura was astonished seeing gold all around her, but that wasn't the only thing we saw - we saw Jewels, rings, silver, statues that were in pure gold, anything except the walls.

_"Wow!" Mokona exclaimed as it appeared on top of Kurogane's head, he glared at it before grabbing it and stretching mokona out. "Quit perching on people's heads!!" He yelled out, mokona yelped as it squirming out of his big hands and going toward Syaoran. "Kuro-puu is mad at me!!" Mokona squealed out as Aladdin walked up to me and lead the way to the other areas._

_I felt someones presence as we kept moving, I glanced back seeing nothing but the piles of gold. I looked away as the presence gotten closer and this time, it wasn't a normal person's presence...it was evils presence. I walked faster as I was now in between Kurogane and Fai, Kurogane noticed that I kept looking back. "Something wrong?" He asked, I shook my head. "N-nothing...it just feels like there's someone following us..." I answered him, he looked back seeing the same thing I saw - nothing._

_"Well, we do have the feeling that we're being watched, ever since we left the Dimension witches shop..."Fai said to me, I nodded, agreeing with him. 'That place was filled with wonders...' Spoke my mind as he continued, "But yet, you can tell if someones following us right Ally?". I nodded, holding onto his right arm, he smiled before taking a look back. Still, nothing was behind us, "Speaking of being watched," Kurogane said to us as he looked at Syaoran; his back was facing us, he was talking to Aladdin who knew every question, he must be asking questions on how The Cave of Wonders survived the sandstorms...or something related to it. " The kid's been acting weird..." Kurogane said to us, I look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him as he sighed and said to me, "Ever since the Country of Shara, what ever that place was called, he began giving you suspicious glances before asking you anything."_ That made my heart freak out.

.:.~*• •*~ .:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

Syaoran stirs as he opens his amber eyes seeing a white thing looking at him, "puu!" it says to him, he mutters to himself "Sakura...?". "He doesn't grab Mokona!" Mokona cries as someone gently grabs it and picks it up, "oh? You're awake." The magician says at last to him, suddenly Syaoran quickly sits up. "Sakura!" he shouts out before realizing that he held her in his arms, she was still unconscious as he sighs in relief. "you both got soaked from the rain, so this cute thing and I dried you both up." The magician said to Syaoran as they heard mokona squeal out, 'Mokona helped too!'. The man in black was sitting in the corner, ignoring them both, he was only looking at the unconscious girl who was in the magician's arms.

"Even though we dried you up, you wouldn't let her go...so you...umm..."The magician stated as he was waiting for his name, "Syaoran." he replied back to him. "Well, my name is kind of long, so, you can call me Fai." Fai said to him as he turned his direction to the man in black, "So what will we call you Mr. Black?" Fai asked, the man gotten angry from his question. "I'm not Mr. Black! I'm Kurogane!!" He answered as he noticed that Mokona sat in his lap, he grabbed Mokona's ears and threw him back at Fai. "Don't do that!!!" He shouted to it. Syaoran remained quiet as he then remembered the girl who knew his and Sakura's name.

"Where's that girl who knew my name?" Syaoran asked glancing around the large room. Fai looked down at the girl who was unconscious; tears streamed down her face, "Her?" Fai asked as Syaoran glanced at the girl and skooted closer to Fai. "How did she know my name?" He repeated again, suddenly, they all hear a loud 'Thump'. "What the hell was that?" Kurogane asked as they heard the noise again. "Ooh, how scary!" Mokona said out loud as it was coming from her small white backpack. It began to move on its own, suddenly, the bag itself began to jump around at least a few inches above the floor. "There's something in her bag..." Mokona stated as Syaoran grabbed the holder part of the bag, he then placed the bag in front of him and didn't do anything. The backpack didn't do anything for a few seconds, suddenly, a small red furry arm came out of a small opening of the bag. Mokona screamed as the small arm unhooked the stretchable rubber band and lifted the flat part of the backpack. Its back was facing them as the small red creature looked around, "Ally! Do you know where you left your chocolate bar?" the creature asked, no one replied back to it.

"Ally! I know you're hiding it from--" the small red creature then poked its head out looking around, then, fear stuck its heart as the creatures ears lowered. suddenly, the small creature came out of Ally's backpack and flew backwards while covering its mouth with its white paws. The poor thing was scared to death when it bumped into Syaoran, it quickly turned around seeing him along with Kurogane and Fai. "Who are you all and what have you done with Ally!!" It asked them in a serious voice as it flew around them.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" Kurogane asked, "I'm a chiwawa with wings!" it replied back to him, Kurogane muttered to himself, "Huh?chi - wawa, what the hell is that?". "Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona said out loud before jumping on Syaoran's head, The small flying chiwawa turned and faced Mokona, "The person you're looking for is right there." Mokona answered pointing its small white paw at the unconscious girl in Fai's arms. It sighed in relief as it flew toward her and landed its fett onto the ground, its wings stopped. "Is she okay?" it asked, Fai nodded. "Yup, she'll wake up soon or later." Fai explained to it. "oh, I forgot to tell you my name," it said to them, "I'm Chip, Chip the chiwawa".

"This is syaoran," Mokona chirped as it then jumped to Fai's head, "This is Fai," and them jumped to kurogane's head, "And this is Kuro-puu !". Kurogane's face darkened when Mokona called him a nickname, "Why are you giving me stupid nicknames?!" Kurogane screamed out, Fai and Mokona laughed. Syaoran looked at the green marble ball, "What's this?" he asked poking the green marble. "what, this?" chip stated looking at his necklace, "Ally made this for me, its a ring like necklace that has the Hyrulian writing on it." Chip explained. "Can I see?" Syaoran asked, "If only I could take it off though." Chip replied back to him, trying very hard to take the ring necklace off.

"I can feel a strong power inside this thing," Fai came in pointing at the green orb like marble, "That's because inside this orb is Ally's light." Chip answered, Syaoran stared at the green orb in awe. "How can she do that? also, isn't the light suppose to show us where to go or something like that?" Kurgoane asked being confused. "Yeah, that's what our light is suppose to do, but Ally has the power to put her light into certain objects like this orb; or anything." Chip explained, he glanced at her until he noticed something on Fai'sclothes; a blood stain. Chip gasped remembering what happened to Ally, "Ahh! I just remembered something!" Chip exclaimed as everyone looked up at him, "Ally's right arm is bleeding!". Fai looked at her and saw the same thing - her right arm bleeding.

"How did that happen to her?!" Syaoran asked Chip in a serious voice, but his face was kind of worried since he was still confused of how she knew his name along with Pirncess sakura's. Chip cleared his throat and explained what had happened to Ally's arm...

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

Before I was able to do anything else, the vision began to blur up. I gasped as I reached out to the blurred up vision, "Wait!" I shouted out as the fading vision began to stop and then, it began to extend its long multiple arms around me. "Hoeee!!" I shrieked as I covered my eyes from the out of control vision. Suddenly, everything has gotten quiet as I looked around seeing everything; it was my country...my home. I gasped lightly as I looked around. I was now floating above the ground, I wasn't elevating. I saw something black move around in the corner of my eye, I turn to that direction as I saw a smaller version of Klonoa running around...a little girl. I gasped realizing who the girl was.

"What's your name?" Klonoa asked the girl, she studdered for a minute, then said shyly, "my name is _____, I'm the ______ ________ of the _____ family." '_What was that?_' Spoke my mind, '_Why can't I hear anything she tells to anybody, or when someone tells her something?_'. "wow!" klonoa replied back to her, stopping my thoughts. "Really? That's awesome! I'm Klonoa!" he told her, she nodded eagerly to him. "Hey, can I be your friend? Since your _______ and all?" Klonoa asked, I rubbed my left eye with my left hand, trying to figure out what he said to her. She smiled sweetly and agreed. He clasped his hands with hers and lightly swung them back and forth, "Alright! Wanna play? What do you want to do, _____?"he asked her. I then snapped, "**Why can't I hear the words coming out of their mouths?!**" I screamed as tears flowed down my face, I began to sink down to the ground as I landed on my knees and then softly landed on the side of my right arm. My injured arm was too numb that I couldn't feel it anymore, I couldn't feel the blood run down my skin.

"**I want to know what there saying, I'm not good at reading peoples' lips when I can't hear anything that's coming out of it!!!**" I cried as tears ran down my face and landed on the grass, when that happened, I heard the sound of mirrors shattering. CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRISH!! CRASH!! The next thing I know, everything around me begins to crack open before my eyes, the girl is now covered up in cracks except klonoa who giggled happily at the girl. Suddenly, everything shatters before me and I began to fall downward into the darkness, I screamed. I reached out to the smaller version of Klonoa who held out his hand before cracks appeared all over him and shattering before my eyes.

"Klonoa!!!" I screamed out while falling, falling into the darkness. tears began to come off of my face and began to elevate away from me. I heard someone laughing below me, as I realized that it was **HIM** laughing below. I dared to look down seeing him with his red bloodshot eyes, there was murder in his eyes as I was falling downward toward him. "Noo!!" I shouted as he then extended his arm, grabbing my neck and squeezing it really hard. I felt his dark magic flow though my body, through my mind, through my heart. **His** darkness began to seep into my skin, turning my veins and nerves cold black. He was laughing as he told me, "**_My, my, how the tables have turned...Since you're here instead of your friends, I'll just kill you first!!_". **I gasped for air as he squeezed harder and harder on my small neck, His evil grin scared my mind, I closed my eyes not believing that he's here right now.** "_Those people you saw in that vision...I'll them too, along with the girl...just so that you can hear her scream._"** He said to me, I tried so hard to not listen to him, more tears flowed down. **"_Nobody is here to help you now! Even if you cry for help, it'll be no use! But since I'm trapped in that god-forsaken crystal that YOU put me in, I can't truly Kill you here. So I'll send out my apprentices named Janga and Joka!! If you dare to travel with those four people, be prepared for what's ahead!! Those visions you see hold something more than just good moments in the future!!_"** He tells me, I gasp as I replied to him with my heart held high,"Even if I dare...to follow them...You're far too late for that!...I gave away a suitable price...in order to travel with them..." I coughed violently as I continued, "I know what lies ahead in the future...and I believe that even though I'm doing my part in this lifetime...I believe that I can re-claim **MORE THAN JUST MY MEMORY SHARDS**...And you and your **DAMN** apprentices will not lay a finger on those four travelers!!"**.**

I coughed violently again as he only grunted. "**_Keep tellin' yourself that, spoiled brat...you'll show nothing to those travelers. Janga and Joka will stop you to re-claim 'More than just your memory shards', if they fail to do so, they'll try to take away a memory shard you have._**" He replied back to me, tightly squeezing my neck, his dark magic still seeping though my body. "No way...you don't mean that...that you'll steal a..." I said to him, he chuckled evilly. "**_That's right! My apprentices and I will try to take away you're memory shards that you kept within your heart, and once I get rid of you and your pesky friends, I'll get rid of the princess's memories and claim her cold dead body!!_**" He explained as he then began to laugh as I looked at my veins; they were now black as darkness itself, "**_I'll keep a small part of my dark magic within you...When I get out of this damn crystal and plan for revenge, you're heart will stop along with your body and you'll collapse. When you're unconscious, my dark magic will come out of you carrying a memory from your past and disappear heading back to your country._**" He told me, I was shaking in fear, my heart beating faster and faster in fear. He didn't see my hand holding a small recorder, playing everything he was telling me right now. "**_Just because you're running away from me, doesn't mean that you'll never see me again. I'll come into the blackest night and haunt you in your sleep, it doesn't matter that you're in another country or in your old country, I'll haunt you and try to kill you in your sleep. But remember this, brat._**" He explained to me as he was now up close to my ear, he gently grabbed my hair that covered my pointy ears and pushed them back. The tears were now blurring up my eye sight, "**_You are a nobody, you'll always be. You are no one, you don't exist in everyone's heart...even those who care or you care about, you don't exist in their perfect normal lives. No one will help you to become a better person, you know who you are except those four travelers...No one will help you bring your parents or those you loved back, No one will help you get back the old you...once someone loses there memories, they'll never get the old them back. Same goes to you, the old you will never come back...Just face it, Foxy, You'll be no one without your friends; you'll be lonely, it'll feel like you are lifeless...like a puppet._**" he said to me as he began to fade away from me, his grip on my neck went away as I fell to the ground. I covered my neck as I looked my veins; His dark magic began to fade back to normal. I was shaking uncontrollably, even my breaths were shaky...and before I knew it, I covered my face with my hands as I was crying. I was sitting on broken glass; my blood was everywhere, even on my clothes and body. I couldn't stop shaking, as I saw visions of Fai...Kurogane...Princess Sakura crying...and Syaoran who's left eye was blue...and Syaoran again with amber eyes...I then heard Klonoa's voice calling out to me:

"Ally!"

"Ally~!"

"Ally.........Wake..."

"Up....Please wake up....."

End of chapter 6

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, a scary moment for ally huh?**

**Tomoyo: That's so scary! Ally, I hope she wakes up soon!**

**Ally / Sakura1067: *puts on Indiana Jones music* Okay Mokona, take it away!**

**Mokona: Puu! Ally is awake When Fai wakes her up, but all she does is just sit next to the window and stare out the window. Poor Ally, What happened? Are you still sad that your friends aren't here? But what's this? Someone is speaking into her mind when she's alone! Who is the person talking to her? You'll have to find out when **_LoKH: Sacred Wings~ Chapter 7: A lonely heart in Hanshin!** See you then!**_


	7. A lonely heart in Hanshin

* * *

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and any thing else that crosses over this story does not belong to me! Ally, my character belongs to me, since I created her!

* * *

**Ally: Hello, this is Sakura1067 here and I'm feeling much better than ever!!**

**Sakura: Are you happy because your birthday is coming up?**

**Ally: Yup, in two months and then I'll be turning 17! *hugs Sakura***

**Kurogane: Wait...you're 16, right now?**

**Ally: yeah.**

**Kurogane: And you'll be turning 17 in August?!**

**Ally: the first day of August actually...and it's on a Saturday! *memorized the calender in her brain***

**Kurogane: I thought you were 12-years old?!**

**Ally: In the 10th grade? Man, you're out of your mind...I'll probably be like 19 or 20 when I graduate from Judson High...**

**Ryuo: No offense, but, you do look like your around 12 to 14 years old...**

**Tomoyo: She get's that a lot.**

**Ally: At least I'll live on and look younger^^**

**Kurogane: And you don't get to judge that...**

**Ryuo: Who knows, things like that may turn on you...**

**Yuko: *Clap*, *Clap* Alright, alright let's end this moment already...I wanna know who speaks into Ally's mind.**

**Tomoyo: *giggle***

**Ally: Don't forget, It's the readers job to figure how who Ally _really_ is and they can't help anybody along the way...**

**Ruyo: *pokes head out of the side* Oh, and if you see this - (#) with a number inside, that's important and will always be shown at the bottom of the chapters before the Mokonas review the next chapter. Ciao! *leaves***

* * *

LoKH: Sacred Wings~ Chapter 7: A lonely heart in Hanshin!

Everything was quiet, the only thing I heard was my breaths. The other thing I felt was my pulse beating in a normal pace, I let my fingers twitch a couple of times before moving my arms. My right arm stung in pain as I ignored it and sat up, the blanket that was covering me fell landing onto my lap. The first thing I looked at was the clothing; I was wearing something similar to Namine's dress, only the bottom part was longer and went down to my knees. I looked at my right arm; the bandage wrap was up to my arm down to my elbow. I looked around saying nothing; I was in an apartment room, it had a lot of space. I was on a small bed, the sliding window was on the right side of the bed; there was a balcony outside when you open the window. There was a sliding door instead of those opening doors.

I yawned lightly to myself as I closed my eyes, rubbing them with the butt of my palm.

_Must have slept_...Spoke my mind as I rubbed my other eye withmy opposite palm, my left ear twitched as I slowly turned my head to face the sliding door. The door slid open revealing the magician along with the other two guys I meet at Yuko'sShop yesterday along with a small white creature that looked like a puff ball far away, the white creature then came to life telling the guys at the top if its lungs "She's awake!".

It landed on my bed as I kept rubbing my left eye with the knuckle of my left hand, of course my left eye was closed. I sighed in despair out loud as I spoke in a sarcastic way, "Hello, incredibly realistic hallucination (**1**)". It was confused for a few seconds but ignored it, "About time you woke up," one of the guys tell me in a mean voice. "Dude," I said to the guy without looking at him, I lowered my head a little and continued, "I just woke up, I don't wanna be rejected right now". One of them sat right next to me on the bed, I glanced at him not even moving my head. It was Syaoran, "By the way, How did you know my--" I cut him off my putting my index finger on his lips, "I told you before we left the shop," I said to him continuing, "I am able to see parts of the future ahead, but only my future. There have been some rare times that I saw a vision in a different point of view." I moved my finger away from his lips.

"How? how were you able to do that?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, it just sort of happened".

The magician stood by the ninja who both listened to our conversation since there in it as well and watching me; I replied to almost every question Syaoranasked, I yawned lightly again as I closed my eyes while covering my mouth with my left hand.

after a few minutes, he couldn't think of anymore questions to ask me. I breathed out through my nose as a small smile appeared on my face...that was, until the thought of **HIS** statement came back to me.

--FLASHBACK--

"**_Just because you're running away from me, doesn't mean that you'll never see me again. I'll come into the blackest night and haunt you in your sleep, it doesn't matter that you're in another country or in your old country, I'll haunt you and try to kill you in your sleep. But remember this,_**"

"**_You are a nobody, you'll always be. You are no one, you don't exist in everyone's heart...even those who care or you care about, you don't exist in their perfect normal lives. No one will help you to become a better person, you know who you are except those four travelers...No one will help you bring your parents or those you loved back, No one will help you get back the old you...once someone loses there memories, they'll never get the old them back. Same goes to you, the old you will never come back...Just face it, Foxy, You'll be no one without your friends; you'll be lonely, it'll feel like you are lifeless...like a puppet._**"

--End of Flashback--

that's what he told me before I woke up, the smile was now gone and I hid the worried look on my face not knowing that Kuroganewatched me and noticed the look on my face. I looked away and placed my right bandaged arm on the shelf of the window that was about a few inches away from the window and stared out the window withthe half worried half scared - to - death look on my face.

----

Dumbing down of Love  
by Imogen Heap [frou frou] (**2**)

**_Well painted passion_**

**You rightly suspect**

**Impersonation**

**The dumbing down of love**

**Jaded in anger**

**Love underwhelms you**

**No box of chocolates**

**Whichever way you fall**

**And if I tell you**

**Lover alone without love**

**What will happen**

**Lover alone without love**

**Will you miss him?**

**Lover alone without--without love**

----

For the whole day, I followed Syaoranaround as he told me what it was like in his world, he also told me to keep the relationship he had with Sakura before this happened to myself. "Why? Will something happen to her?" I asked him, "I'm not sure, but if it happens, it'll probably be erased from her mind." He answered, I nodded.

Of course, I met Arashi and Sorata in the small kitchen, the kitchen reminded me of home so much. Sorata then explained what country we, as in Syaoran; Fai; Kurogane; Sakura and I, to me. We arrived in Hanshin five hours ago, Syaoran told me that I was still asleep when we arrived here.

Sorata told me everything about this country; the food, transportation, entertainment and something that interested me - a Kudan, which happens to be a god of some sort who protects their owner. Sadly, it only affects this country. Sorata explained that is someone has a strong heart, then their kudan will also be strong.

_I do have a strong heart, not to mention a whole lot of courage_...spoke my mind as I came back to reality and listened to Sorata explain more about the kudan to Syaoran and I.

**_meanwhile, in the room I was in..._**

Kurogane, Fai, Mokona and Chip were in the room I was in; Fai sat on the bed I was in, the long blanket was now next to the pillow. Kurogane stood as he rested his back on the wall next to the sliding door. Mokona and chip sat side by side on the wooden floor.

"Why are we in Ally's room? shouldn't we be in the other room with Syaoran and Ally?" Mokona asked. "ah, let them be. Besides, Tails fell asleep though the whole thing when Sorata was explaining everything about this country." Chip replied poking Mokona's earring.

"Tales?" Fai stated confusingly, chip shook his head and said explained, "not Tales from a story or a legend. You know, Tail, but just add the 's' at the end." Fai nodded muttering Ally's nickname in his head.

"Hey," Kurogane said at last getting every one's attention. "Did you guys notice the girl's look on her face before looking out the window?" he asked, Fai shook his head, so did Mokona.

"Mokona thought that she was sad because her actual friends aren't here" Mokona stated, Kuroagane sighed.

"oh, you saw that?" Chip asked as he took out one of Ally's hidden chocolates, he took off a huge piece and ate it whole.

"when you said that, it sounded like you're use to it...why?" he asked, chip wipedhis small chocolate paws on a napkin and said, "Well - let me see...how should I put this?" he told himself as he began to float around from his wings, he sighed and said, "Well, you know that Ally is running away from an evil guy who wants to kill her right?".

they all nodded.

"well, about that...Ally did something bad back then, though i'm not sure what she did."

"What do you mean?" Mokona asked.

"Well, Ally created me a week ago, before this happened. And, none of Ally's friends told me what she did." Chip explained.

"Why?" Fai asked, Chip shrugged his shoulders, "I can't say for sure...probably her memories." Chip said to them.

They all remained silent until Mokonawanted to stay with Syaoranand Tails, chip also agreed as they both left...leaving Kurogane and Fai with only a small fraction of questions:

1. What did she do back then that wanted the man she's running away from get revenge or kill her?

and

2. why?

"Well, chip wasn't any help." Kurogane stated thinking about what chip had said. "But there are other ways to get information," Fai replied to him, kurogane was a little confused. "Since Chip was created a week ago, after that, Ally-chan probably wanted to get away from the guy she's hiding from. Chip wanted to know what Ally did back then, but none of her friends told him." Fai explained.

"And?" Kurogane asked, getting impatient. "And, only ally-chan's friends know what happened back then..." Fai continued as he stopped and looked up at kurogane. "So, we got to ask one of her friends for advice? That's pretty much stupid since she gave away the groups teamwork for her price in order to stick with us. How are we suppose to talk to them?" he groaned getting even more inpatient.

"the dimension witch gave her a necklace that controls the number of times she calls for back-up. In other words, Ally-chan can still can get help from her friends, but she only has three chances, so she'll only call at least one of her friends. However, they can't follow us into another world. The more she doesn't call fer friends, the more chances she'll get."

"So the only chance to talk with one of her friends is when she calls them for back-up?" Fai nodded to kurogane's statement. "But how can she be a leader?! She doesn't even look like one?!" Kurogane asked loudly, "Just because Ally-chan doesn't look like a leader of that group doesn't mean that she can't be strong." Fai replied to him, Kurogane was confused even though he looked like he was pissed off at something.

"also," Fai began again facing the window, "Since Ally-chan wished to get away from the man she's running away from, she also wanted to re-claim her memory shards back, I think we should help her. I think she'll just be even more lonely when her friends aren't here.".

Kurogane remained quiet for a few minutes remembering Ally with that worried look on her face before turning away and staring out the window, something within him told him that something was wrong with her...he groaned and replied, "Fine, I'll help...". "Something wrong?" Fai asked him, Kurogane breathed out through his nose and said, "I think there's something wrong with her, i'm not saying that she's stupid, but this feeling in my gut is telling me that something is wrong with her and it's probably going to kill her."

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:. ~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

It was now night time in Hanshin Republic; the stars were out tonight. there were no clouds, only a starry-night. I sighed to myself as I remained in my nightdress, thinking about what Sorata said before we were told that it was getting late, "_The only say to see the kudan is only through your eyes._" that's what he said, and I bet he meant when we are asleep we can see them.

I sat on the bed, I sat on my legs...I poked my finger through my long half dark half light brunette hair and kept bringing it back, the thought of my friends came back to me; the memory of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I in Twilight Town holding out four sea-salt ice creams and one chocolate ice cream into the sky as if we were warriors fighting against Selfer and his goonies (**3**). the boys were acting like the three musketeers while Olette and I were princess locked away in a ghetto tower which was made out of boxes, waiting for the three weirdos to come and save us from the evil vampire Seifer.

Ah, how my heart ached for that to happen again, but alas, I can't go back in time to see that again. I can't see the royal family anymore since I have no choice but to follow these four travelers who are from different worlds. If I refused, then I would be a traitor to the royal family.

Speaking of different worlds, the memory of little Klonoa came back to me; the memory of when he asked me the first time we met in my country, "_What's you're name?_". I remained quiet as I sighed, I was far too lonely since my friends aren't here anymore. I looked up at the starry sky looking at a star that glowed brighter than the others. That star, was different than the others; the other stars glow whenever they need to, but that star wants to shine brighter than all the others, to let people like us that it's different than the others and wants to have one or two or more things to come true.

_Klonoa, where are you? How I wish to see you again in another world, it's been far too long since back then...only a memory of you and I when we were little stands in the way of me meeting you once again. How long has it been? Where have those dreams gone? Where have your dreams gone off to? I wish to meet you, once again today -no, tomorrow...or, maybe someday in the future_. Spoke my mind as I yawned realizing that its getting late, I lay down on my back and pulled the covers up to the end of the pendent where it hanged on for dear life onto my choke collar (although it looked like a choke collar, it didn't have any spikes on it. nothing, just the stretchable collar that had the color blueish green all around.)

I closed my eyes, within a few minutes, I was now in a deep sleep.

...everything was quiet...

I opened my eyes seeing my self in a white area, I wasn't in the room I was in, nor was I in Namine's room. I sat up looking around, I was half scared since no one was around me. I was alone, the thought of **HIM** came to mind as I gotten worried.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, thinking that no one was there.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" Some one asked me, I looked around seeing nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Who are you?" the voice asked me, I can tell that it was a girl's voice.

"My name is Ally, my friends call me tails." I answered.

"Ally? that's a nice name." the voice replied back.

"umm, sorry to ask you a weird question, but where are you? I can't see you in this weird area..."I asked her.

"Hmm? you can't see me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're speaking into my mind. that's probably the reason why." I said to her.

"I see.".

"Um, who are you?" I asked her.

In an instant, I begin to see some one standing there before me, the person's back was facing me, the only I saw was beautiful long black hair that went down to the persons knees, I heard a beautiful sound in the distance as I said to her, "Is that you?".

"If you're talking about the person in front of you then yes, that's me." she replied.

"That sound in the distance, is that you?" I asked her, she giggled and said, "I have to go, We'll speak again soon. okay?"

I nodded as I slowly closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

End of chapter 7

* * *

**_"Hello, incredibly realistic hallucination (1)"-- I wanted to make Mokona confused, so I wanted my Oc to say a lot of big words._**

**_Dumbing down of Love  
by Imogen Heap [frou frou] (2) -- A beautiful, meaningful, and yet a sad love song. I recommend that you should listen to it, its really good^^_**

**_the memory of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I in Twilight Town holding out four sea-salt ice creams and one chocolate ice cream into the sky as if we were warriors fighting against Selfer and his goonies (3) -- if you haven't watch "The Goonies" you're missing out on what it means^^_**

* * *

**Sakura: Hurray! She's got this chapter done!**

**Ryuo: HOLD UP!! Instead of the mysterious someone I know *Glares at one of the girls*, why couldn't it be me?!**

**Ally: *shakes head***

**Tomoyo: Ignore him, okay, Mokonas, onto the review plz.**

**Mokona: Wahoo! A small secret is revealed about the memory of Klonoa and the girl, which happens to be ally. But what did she tell him back then? and why can't we see the word or hear it? -gasp- someone stole the sound and the word!! But who? But what's this small orange creature floating around Ally, he looks fimilar. Also, Tomorrow is when everybody, including Tails, searches for Sakura's feather along with Ally's in Hanshin Republic, but the are clueless because they don't know what her memory shard looks like. Hmm? A strange black and white creature in Hanshin? Could that be...?! Tune in next time on** _LoKH Chapter 8: The Wind Bullet and the Staff of God_.

**Ryuo: *is pissed off* I SHOULD BE PRAISED!! Ally! Make me appear in the next chapter.**

**Ally: No, I want you to appear when you appear, which is in the country of Oto!!**

**Ryuo: Gah! I know you, you won't go THAT far.**

**Kurogane: She's the narrator, when you appear, you appear. Get over it**

**Ally: Suck it up! *punches is arm* Rub some dirt in it!!**

**Kamui: *sarcasim* Wow, tails. didn't excpet you to say that.**

**Ally: Well you didn't expect to see a girl do this to a guy - *BAM!***


	8. The Wind Bullet and the Staff of God

* * *

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and any thing else that crosses over this story does not belong to me! Ally, my character belongs to me, since I created her!

* * *

LoKH Chapter 8: The Wind Bullet and the Staff of God

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up in bed, I wasn't breathing hard at all, my heart just jumped for a few seconds...I was quiet the whole I was awake, I glanced outside my window seeing that it was still dark out. '_Why is it that I always wake up most of the time at night or when its dark out?_' asked my mind as I looked away and at the door, for a minute there, I thought I heard someone walk by my door. '_My mind is playing tricks yet again..._' I stared at the door before slowly getting up, I headed toward the closet and gotten out a white rope, the bottom part went down below my knees and the sleeves went over my small hands, I placed it on and tied the two fuzzy strings tightly before going getting out of the room I was in.

The whole house was completely dark, but I saw everything clearly in the dark, my eyes glowed in the darkness like as if I was part wolf standing around or walking in the blackness waiting for something to appear and have the smell of fear in their hearts, just for me lust for when the time is right. My eyes scanned around the black hallway as I saw green aura's in their rooms - It was the boys who are still asleep, they slightly moved about in their sleep as they peacefully slept in the darkness, let alone that I saw them move about in the dark, but since I can see them they can't see me in the blackest night...I wasn't sure about Kurogane since he's ninja and all.

When I got up to Syaoran's room, I peeked inside the room seeing him still asleep, I quietly tip-toed across his room and was now up to Kurogane and Fai's room. Before I was about to move, my heart skipped a few beats as I became nervous...What if Kurogane realizes that I'm roaming around in my night clothes? Will I get caught? Who will catch me? I mentally slapped myself as I whispered myself, "I'm gonna survive, I can do this...I survived going past everyone else'sdoors in the headquarters, so why is this room stopping me from my curiosity that's controlling part of my mind?" I was quiet for a few seconds, I couldn't help but look back at their door; it was wide open, I peeked inside seeing that both Fai and Kurogane were asleep, but something within me keep tightening up when I glanced over at kurogane who sat on the wooden floor, his head rested on the wall behind him, his eyes were closed - what if he's pretending to be asleep, how will I get across this one room with a once was sleeping wizard and a big-ass ninja asleep on the floor?? The answer, I can't! Not with a giant ninja that's frickin' taller than me, and I'm only 5 foot 2', compared to kurogane- I go up to his abdominal muscles, in other words, I go up to his stomach.

I looked away and lightly hit my head with my left fist, I then breathed in and held it in as I slowly tip-toed across Kruogane and Fai's room, as I took ten steps away from their door and ran at full speed when I heard something fall from their room, "Aw, crap!" I muttered under my breath as I was now up to the front door, I heard someone groan - It was kurogane, my heart skipped a beat when I grabbed the door handle and opened the door trying really hard to not make any sound. Bada boom boom boom~ yes, that was my heart beat since the blood was rushing through my veins and toward my heart very quickly than normal, usually my heart beat goes that fast when ever I get caught or when someone or something is behind me.

Just as I pulled the front door open, I knocked something light of the small table andcaused it to fall in front of my feet, I jumped when it collided to the ground, it was a white glass plate that shattered on the floor, someone must have left it there for me to get caught. I was called the Slient Walker because I walk about at night without saying a word and doesn't make any noise, but this made me mad, why would someone leave a plate on the small table next to the--My heart skipped a beat twice as the feeling in the air came to my senses faster than a human can tell, someone awoke to the noise.

I ignored the shattered pieces of the plate as I stepped onto the shards that seeped into my right foot and headed outside, I winced in pain as I had less time to find a place to hide, the door was about an inch open as the feeling that someone was heading to the door closed in on me, I tried to run but the bottom of my feet were in pain. I gasped as the feeling was up close to the door and...

Someones hand grabbed the door handle and roughly pushed the door open and had it close to the wall, it was kurogane- he looked around seeing nothing in front of him, "Whatever came in this apartment is now gone for good," Fai'svoice spoke up from behind, Kurogane sighed deeply yet loud. I was on the other side of the door, the outside part of the door to be exact - my nails dug deep into the door as I held on for dear life not making a move, one false move and I'd get caught.

Arashi and the others noticed what was going on, she gotten the broom and swept the broken shards of the plate away from the door. "Whatever came in this apartment wasn't an animal," Sorata said out loud taking notice of a small spot of bright red blood on the polished wooden floor - my blood. "Did they steal anything?" Mokona asked, Arashi checked and nothing was taken, I couldn't hold on any longer as my nails slowly drove downwards leaving my nail marks on the front door, I wasn't that heavy, i'm light as a feather and I weight around ninety pounds.

The blood quickly smeared down my foot and onto the concrete ground,the shards were sticking out of my bottom right foot as Kurogane pulled the door back away from the wall and was now a few inches away from the lock, "Someone walked in here and probably thought that this was their apartment..." Fai explained with a smile on his face, there was a small crack between the door and the wall itself, I glanced inside the crack seeing Fai and Syaoran, Mokona was on Syaoran's head. I had a horrible feeling that Mokona would notice me and shout out '_Look it's Ally on the other side of the door!_' from then on if that'd happened, I'd die in vein from Kurogane in a heartbeat before we go to the next world.

Mokona ignored their talk and noticed me beyond the crack, I took notice and immediately shook my head ot it, it cocked its head to the side as I sighed lightly and used my right hand to let go and placed it over my mouth. Mokona nodded and patted Syaroran's head, "Syaoran," Mokona whispered as he looked up at Mokona, "look in between the door and the wall." Mokona told him, he blinked and leaned over seeing me having a depressed look on my face, his eyes widen as I did the same thing to what I did to mokona, I placed my finger over my mouth.

"Why is Ally outside, Syaoran?" Mokona asked in a whisper as Syaoranreplied back in a whisper, "She probably wanted to go outside without getting caught..." I overheard him and nodded my head, both Mokona and Syaoran '_Oh_'ed at the same time and nodded, "M-Mokona wants all of us to get some sleep!" Mokonasaid out loud, Syaoranplayed along, "Yeah, besides, Ally's outsi-still asleep in her room." Kurogane had a suspicious look on his face, he then closed the front door all the way in and groaned. "He's right you know, tomorrow is the day where we search for the girls' feather" Fai said at last as he followed Kurogane back in there room, soon everyone else headed back into their room.

I stepped down onto the ground and fell on my bottom wincing in pain due to the shards of the plate, I then pulled them out of my right footandhad to ignore the pain in my foot. I looked at my nails and saw that I needed to clip them again, I walked down the street and was headed to where I can see the crescent moon up clsoe. I paid no attention to Syaoran and Mokona who watched me wander off into the darkness, "There she goes," Syaoran said to mokona, "Do you think she knows how to get back?" Mokona asked as he shrugged in response. "Who knows, she may find another way back here..." Syaoran said at last before heading off to bed.

.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.

I gotten use to the pain on my bare foot as I limped slightly as I walked down the street seeing no one outside, each step I take the bottom of my foot stings much more in pain, I ignored it. The moon was still out only letting me know that I have little time to wander around in the city, and yet, it's a good thing I put on lotion that had the scent of Cherry Blossoms, it was really strong though, I hope no one realizes that I had that on in the morning...

My eyes glowed in the dark once again as I scanned for something to cover my entire footalongwith the blood it kept oozing out each step I take, I looked up seeing a long thin blanket that was perfect for my injured foot, but there was a problem - it was too high up for me, I sighed as I lowered slightly to the ground before jumping seconds later; I was now off the ground and was up five feet, I grabbed the long thin sheet as I passed it up and was still in the air. a second later, I'm now seven feet into the air, my heart beated in pain.

I noticed a metal stair way that led to the roof in the corner of my left eye, I was about to grab it when I was still being pulled up, I was now ten feet in the air, I looked down seeing the ground slowly desecrating below me. I noticed that I was in midair, the robe I was wearing was lifted up to my ribcage along with the dress I worn, my long hair was also brought up to the skies before gravity pulled me back down to earth. Everything was lifted upward as I was falling downward...downward to my death. I gasped as I grabbed the handle bar from the metal bar and was out of gravity's grasp, I sighed in relief as I pulled myself up and onto the metal stairs. It took me at least a minute to get up onto the roof, I walked all the way to the end as I stopped close to the edge.

I noticed a chair next to me and was facing to the west, I sat down in it and looked around for the time, I noticed a clock tower afar, but I was able to see what time it was since it was soo far away for the human eye to see, It was now six o' clock in the morning. I huffed as I looked around one more time before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

-DREAM-

"Where am I?" I said out loud as I saw nothing - nothing but the darkness surrounding me, I felt my heart sink as my mind began to wonder off. I was worried, '_Could this be...no it can't be..._' spoke my mind as I glanced around to find anyone, sadly no one was around. "Syaoran! Mokona!!" I shouted out as my voice gotten a bit tense, no reply, I spun around and shouted out, "Fai! Kurogane!!" The same thing happened once again. "Somebody!" I shouted out as I overheard my voice echoing in the dark, my voice was now wakened as I was shaking in fear.

"Any...body..."no one heard my voice calling out, '_This must be...the Realm of Darkness._' spoke my mind as I crossed my arms and grabbed my shoulders as I sank to the ground, I wasn't sure if there was a ground below me, I was scared, I was acting like a little kid who's still scared of the dark. Tears were beginingto form in my eyes, "I can't be...I'm not dead yet..." I said to myself as I lightly gasped air through my mouth and lettedout puffs of unwanted air from my own mouth. "I can't be dead yet!! I just got to this world!!" I shouted out as my whole body was shaking along with my voice, tears streamed down my face as I couldn't tell if someone was here listening to me speak or not, as a matter of fact - I did felt someone's presence...but it wasn't human.

"Don't be afraid," Someone told me as my body jumped in response, "Don't be afraid of the darkness, There is still light within you...You can't let darkness get in your head!" I looked around seeing no one, "W-who's there?" I asked still scared to death, "Not 'who', it's 'what'..." I turned my body halfway around seeing a small orange creature, it had round ears and a thin tail that had a white fluffy fur on the end. It had wings sticking out of it's back. It had black eyes and a cat like mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked having a little bit of courage within, "Have no fear, I won't attack you." it said to me, I turned all the way around as it continued, "I am the guardian that represents the sun, I may be small but I take a much larger form than this." I nodded, "I was called here my god himself and told me to seek out a child that has what it takes to challenge anyone and still has a lotof courage left over," it told me, I couldn't help but ask, "Are you a kudan?" it nodded its head. "Yes, I am a kudan, but, it's rare for someone to see me and have me as their kudan." It replied.

"So...you're gonna be my kudan?"

"Not quite," it told me, "In order for me to become your kudan, you must answer three simple questions that I have in mind." I nodded to it as I had brought in the courage to speak, "Question number one, Do you want power?" I blinked twice as I knew the answer right away. "No" I replied, "Why do you say that, girl?" it asked. I cleared my throat before I answered, "Those who wish for Power will be consumed by it, in my country, a man wanted power for only himself. When he thought of Evil things, he was corrupted by it, consumed by that very thing he had and was forced to be placed inside a crystal made my magic and was sentenced to never be released until the world's end. That is why I do not wish for Power..."

"Makes sense," the small guardian said to me, "Onto the next question, If you had one wish in the whole world, what would it be?".

"I would wish that darkness would be gone forever, but I know that won't come true," I answered, "Why say that, everyone wants darkness to be gone..."

"Because light and darkness are like two-sides of a coin, you can't have one without the other...Because darkness is half of everything. It makes me wonder 'Why are we still afraid of the dark even though we age every year and gotten use to it?'." I explained.

"That's simple, " it replied as it continued, "Because those who lurk in the darkness messes up the worlds...".

"Eh, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, since you said that 'darkness is half of everything', I assume that darkness covers the world entirely, shunning the light from the sun...which could mean that those who stand in the shadows, watching our every move, are the ones who want to destroy the world for under any reason that would cause the world's balance to be upset..." The guardian explained as I kept that all in mind for later, "Last question, why are you here..in this country?".

I was quiet for a few seconds as I sighed before answering its question, "I'm running away from someone, yes, that someone happens to be the man who was corrupted by the darkness and the power...He's locked in the realm of light and is trapped inside that magic crystal, but I fear that it won't hold him and his power back...If he gets out, the dark magic that is now in my heart will implode and I'll collapse like as if I had a heart attack. He placed the dark magic in my heart when I was very young, there is only little of his magic within me...But once he escapes, he will come after me and probably murder me in front of everyone" The guardian remained quiet, "So I must run away from him, I must run to every world to get away from him and has to find my lost memory shards in the shape of stars."

"I see, and since your running away from him, I sense a strong power within you...Although you look weak, you have a lot of courage within...you also have a few words of wisdom. Where are your parents? Do they know what's going to happen to you on this journey?" The second the small guardian asked that, it was like I forgot to breathe. My parents...They've been gone for quite a while, my mother sees almost half of the future in her dreams, my father had the words of wisdom in his blood, but yet was taking a liking to Mother Nature...those two likings/ abilities were passed onto me...

"My parents are at another world...they travel alot." I told the guardian as it had a suspicious look on its face, "alright then" it said at last but before it would become my kudan..."I have something for you, its a weapon that you can take on your journey," it said to me as a light appeared before my eyes, I was blinded by it and it faded away seconds later revealing a sword, it was pretty long, the blade part was up to my hip down to my feet. the handle part was about the size of my hand, there was a slot in the shape of a star in the middle. On the blade, there was white patterns of shooting stars.

"This is a heavenly sword, only to be used by the power of the stars, ever heard of an entry called 'The Star Catchers?'" I nodded, "Yes, I was in it...and I caught a rare star." I replied as its expression turned from a calm look to a surprised look, "Really? then this sword will be helpful to you on this journey..." it told me as it explained everything about the sword.

"This sword can also posses magic, I have the star pattern with me that goes in the empty slot, once its inside the slot it'll never come off. Whenever you use magic or you want to use magic and still attack with your sword, the blade will glow, making you be able to do so many new attacks. The stronger your magic is, the better you get when you handle practically anything that is in your way. Rumor has it, that if you hold a rare star and is strong on magic, you can wipe out any monster with just one swing from your sword." I was impressed. "Just think of it as 'Part sword Part staff' though it won't turn into a staff once you use magic" I shrugged my shoulders as the guardian then gave me the star symbol that had all the elements; Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Psychic, Earth, Electricity and Gravity.

The star had a pop-off necklace piece as I placed it over my head and onto my neck, "Thanks, and do you have a name?" I asked as I held onto the sword that was a little heavy, "Call me Kero (**A-NOTE: I FORGOT HIS FULL NAME**)" I nodded as a light seperated us and was the sign for me to wake up.

-End of DREAM-

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around for Kero, I glanced down in my lap seeing the sword he gave me, the star piece was still around my neck. I remembered that I was still on the roof and the sun was already rising in the sky, I grabbed the long thin sheet and wrapped it around my whole injured foot and made it go up a few inches above my ankle. I quickly got up from the chair and headed back to the aparment before Kurogane or anyone finds out that I wasn't in the room all night, I stuck my nose up in the air as I only smelled nothing - I caught a scent...Cherry blossoms...it was the lotion, I smiled as I followed the scent back to the apartment.

I jumped off tall buildings and landed onto other rooftops, it took me only three minutes to get back to the apartment. I jumped forward and grabbing the small gap between my room window and the bottom part of the wall where the window was. I crawled into the window and landed on the bed as I took off my robe and placed it back into the closet. My sword was under my bed sheets and the tar piece was hidden in my small backpack.

I gasped lightly turning toward the door as the door opened, Syaoran poked half of his body inside seeing me. He closed the door behind him as Mokona popped out of no where, "You came back!" mokona cheered, I smiled. "Where'd you go?" Syaoran asked me, I shrugged. "I only stood on the tall rooftop away from this apartment..." Mokona landed on my bed, it squeaked before wondering what it hit. "You just wanted to look around huh?" he asked as I nodded.

"Ally," Mokona stated as we both turned to mokona who pulled out the sword I had, "What's this?" My body slumped to the ground as I stood back up and explained, "I met my Kudan named Kero, He gave this sword to me before I woke up". "A gift?" Mokona asked, "Its probably just for this journey huh Ally?" Syaoran asked as I nodded slightly. I pulled out the star piece and ahowed it to Mokona and Syaoran, "This holds all the elements inside, in other words, my sword can also use magic." I explained, Mokona was excited as Syaoran stared at the star in awe.

I placed it around my neck and said to them, "Once we go downstairs, just pretend that none of this ever happened." They both agreed as we setted off to the kitchen, by the time we got their we were stopped my Sorata. "You're awake!" I pulled a small smile as I listened to everyone talking about where Sakura's feather is.

"Did you all eat?"

"yes we did..."

Sorata glanced at me who had an innocent look on her face, "Did you?" I blinked before shaking my head, I pulled away from Sorata who kept leaning toward me with a determined look on his face, "But you have to eat, if you don't you'll slow everyone down and you'll get stomach cramps!! You be sick or will look like your sick if you don't eat..." he continued on as my fingers twitched, I know he's right but I wasn't hungry.

My pendent glowed brightly as I couldn't take it anymore, "I eat when I eat! Who cares if I don't eat, I'm skinny as it is!!" I shouted out to him who hunched back away from me and was moving to where the boys are, "Go get some coffee with cream or something, cause you know what, I don't want to take anyone else's crap about 'If I don't eat' cause i'm gonna do what I'm gonna do and no one is going to stop me!!" I calmed down after that moment as Mokona was cracking up, it was probably the most funniest thing to it. Probably when I was shouting, my voice sounded like a teenager to a child to an adult in three different tones.

The three tones of mine are of course; The teenager, The child-like voice and the calm adult teenager like voice. In the teenager voice, I sound normal, but when I get sarcastic, my voice goes in between the high and low tones. In the child like voice, of course, its in the high tone since I actually look like I'm 15 or 14, when I get mad, my voice kind of goes off the mark and goes back to my teenager voice. The Adult-teenage voice, I mostly use that when it comes to problems like for example finding Sakura's feathers or my memory shards...and for when I'm calm.

when that was done, it was time for us to find Sakura's feather or memory shard - I gotten out of my night clothes and into my regular clothes, thanks to Amy who placed my good clothes in my bag. I pulled out a black sleeveless shirt and navy blue pants that went down below my knees. When I placed that on I gotten out a small blue jacket that went down to my ribcage, on the back, the same symbol that was on my pendent was shown on my jacket, only bigger. The sleeves went down to my elbows, While getting dressed I was humming Kairi's theme.

I put on my black n' blue fingerless gloves and my shoes, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at my appearance. "Lookin' good princess!" Kero's voice spoke out as I saw him sitting on my shoulder smiling, "I'm not a princess, this is what I wear in my world." I explained as I spun around and was slowly heading toward the stairs below me.

"Oh yes you are, don't lie." Kero replied as I huffed, ignored his response, "What's your world like?" He asked me as I replied back to him, "Its beautiful, there's wide fields everywhere you look...A castle town, a village in a large forest, same village but close to a mountain...A huge lake filled with fresh blue water, I can go on..." "I wish I could go there to see it," Kero spoke out before asking me, "How long have you been there?".

I was quiet for a moment, "for three months" I said to him, "Your first time going there?" "No, not that, it's just that...my memory is too hazy, I remember living there, I remember the whole place by heart...it's just that I was..._gone_ for a while." I explained as he said nothing after that, when I got close to the front door his small orange body glowed before fading away and entering in my heart.

I opened the door as I yawned to myself, "Took you long enough." Kurogane growled at me in a rude way, "Oh yeah, when we go to my world, it'll be complicated for you to wear the clothes I have since my world is changing very slowly right now." I replied to him in a calm tone, I really didn't want to argue back.

"I like your style Ally!" Mokona cheered as I chuckled, "Thank you Mokona, at least someone compliments on my style of clothing than those crappy clothes _your_wearing!" I replied back to the boys. "What was that?!" Kurogane yelled back, "You heard me." I replied back harshly to him as his face darkened. I listened to Sorata talking about finding the feather while being one big happy group of friends from another worlds, when that conversation was done he gave a frog wallet that had money inside to Syaoran.

I stood close to the street as I glanced around seeing people pass by, just as I was about to look away someone familiar in the crowd caught my eyes - he wore a blue short sleeved shirt and blue shorts that went to his knees, he had black and white fur and his ears hanged down to this knees. My heart rose as I whispered to myself, "K-klonoa?".

**.:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:. .:.~*• •*~.:.**

I smiled as I watched him look around; his back facing me. Syaoran took notice and saw my smile, he turned to face me and was walking toward me. I didn't pay attention to them as my legs slightly shook, letting me know that I wanted to run. I took four steps before running toward Klonoa, "Alyssa! Wait!" Syaoran called out. "Klonoa! Klonoa!!" I shouted out his name as he glanced around before spinning around to see me, he had a confused look on his face.

"Well, well...Looks like Ally here found a friend of hers." Fai stated as Kurogane groaned, "Great, just what we need..." "Hey, he's got...fur..."Syaoran said out loud to the others before they all looked at each other. I stood a foot away from him as he looked up at me, "Klonoa, It's been a while..." I said to him with a small smile, he was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "You look very familiar" he said to me as I pulled out a necklace that had a half star piece, his yellow eyes widened as he gasped to himself. "Does this look familiar?...Does it bring back an old memory?" I asked him as he looked at the ground and looked back into the past.

I kept the smile on my face as he lifted his head and took out the other half of the star necklace, both the pieces made a _clinking_noise as they stuck together, there was a word carved on the front of the star that stated "Dreamers". klonoa smiled up at me and remembered me name, "Ally, it's you! It's really you!" I felt all toasty inside as we embrased each other, we've been seperated for much too long, unable to see each other grow.

"Wow, you've grown!" Klonoa exclaimed to me as a tear steamed down my cheek, "Same to you." I replied as Syaoran and the others came up to us, "Aw, a happy reunion!" Mokona cheered out as we both let go. I spun around to face the three gentlemen and introduced Klonoa to them, "This is Klonoa, he was my childhood friend before he moved away." Syaoran smiled. "Nice to meet you, Klonoa." He said at last, Klonoa nodded his black and white furry head. "So you made friends with a larger furball other then the Manjuu bun, your not a normal girl are you?" Kurogane teased as my body stiffened for a second, I pulled a face as I took out my sword Kero gave me and pointed the edge of the sharp sword to kurogane.

"Don't call Klonoa a furball, He's a Cabbit - Got it memorized?! C-A-B-B-I-T; part cat part rabbit."I retorted back to him as Syaoran moved away not to get cut by the sword, Fai and Mokona glaned at each other muttering at the same time, "Cabbit?". "how the hell did you get that sword?! Did you steal it?!" kurogane asked in a different voice then his last. "No, my kudan gave me this last night! Its a gift for me to use on this journey."I explained.

"Do you even know how to weild a sword and how to use it?"

"Weilding a sword is like using a hachet or a staff, I'm not sure about you guys but I've been traveling ever since I was fifteen and I already know how to weild a sword." I explained to them as Mokona jumped off of fai's shoulder onto Klonoa's blue hat; the pac-man symbol on Klonoa's hat shimmered brightly in the sunlight. "You know how to weird a sword?" Mokona stated as I nodded to him, "Just like this journey, I've gone through the same thing you guys went through, but it goes away shortly. Only mine was slightly worse and yet painful..." I explained once again, we then headed to an unknown way into the downtown area.

"So Klonoa, how'd you get here? and who were you looking for?" I asked him as he looked up at me and said to me, "I'm not sure how I got here, but I was looking for my friend Guntz." "guntz?" I repeated the name as he nodded; figures, weird name but a friend of Klonoa's. "So I'm guessing your friend will be like Kurogane judging by your friends name?" I asked as Kurogane glared at me, he placed his large hand onto my head and pressed hard on my small head. "Do you mind repeating the question, that way I can squeeze the crap out of you later!" Kurogane teased pressuring my head harder by the second, a sweat drop went down klonoa's furry head as he watched me keep a straight face as I howled out "Hauauu~".

The whole moment between Kurogane and I was stopped by someone screaming bloody murder, he stopped pressuring my head as we all looked up to a building seeing a group of men wearing goggles, they looked down to another group wearing caps. "Once we beat the crap out of you guys, we'll get back our territory!" one of the capped men shouted out as the leader in goggles chuckled.

Suddenly, the group wearing hats brought out there kudans and began to attack the goggled group, they soon attacked back with more power as people ran away from the scene. "Hyuu~ There so cool!" fai said at last as we watched the two groups attack each other, the leader wearing goggles brought out his kudan that looked like a giant manta-ray made out of clear water. It soon sprayed out gallons of water down to the other group washing them away as people ran away from the battle scene, the rushing water was now coming toward us as Klonoa shrieked. "I don't like water, I can't swim!" he shouted out as I was ready to blow the water away from us, as soon I was ready, Kero came out of me and breathed in the oxygen, seconds later he then blew out giant flames from his mouth as the rushing water was evaporated before our eyes.

I noticed that Syaoran's kudan came out when he tried to help someone, "Syaoran, you alright?" I asked him as he nodded his head to me, I ran toward him not realizing that Klonoa soon followed after. "You have a strong kudan, boy." The leader who worn goggles over his head asked Syaoran as he dared to look back to him, I too glanced up at the leader as he too noticed Klonoa and I. He smiled to Klonoa, Syaoran and I as he said to us once again, "I think from here on out, things will probably get better and better...That is to say if you three can handle Life's little rules."

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Hauu~ I finally finished this one! sorry that I took so long, I had so many things to do.

I really don't want to put up a small review for the next chapter but yes, Klonoa appears in this story...and so will Guntz. I'm still thinking about putting lolo, Leorina, tat, Popka and Pango in this...though it might be too much. And yes, Ally now has a heavenly sword that can hold magic. the blade part can also turn into a hachet-like blade, so yes...Ally will slightly turn into a Higurashi person like Rena Ryuguu further in the chapter, and further on she'll be tortured a lot but won't actually die.

While working on the next chapter, I gotten a small challenge from a friend of mine to have a story with three characters and could be a fan-fic or just a made up story, and the trio will be Klonoa, Guntz and my OC Ally. So I might post that story up here as well, and another story is coming through...and its a Klonoa fan-fic -.- the title of that klonoa story will be called **Midnight Sun~**, I'll probably post that story only here but I'm still working on the intro of that story...

LoKH: Sacred Wings chapter 9 will be up very soon!


End file.
